The Tantric Ways of a Mage
by MysticSpiritus
Summary: takes place after ff9. Cid is unfaithful again and Hilda leaves for good, running back into the arms of a certain silver wizard... Kuja/Hilda and some Zidane/Dagger on the side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Nothing. SquareEnix owns these people. Nobuo Uematsu owns the really cool music. I wished I owned Kuja's thong though. I think my husband would look sexy in it!**

----------------------------------------------

Lady Hilda wasn't expecting this. She wasn't expecting to come home from a day of shopping with little Eiko and see _this_. Not this.

Not again...

"Cid! How could you?!" Lady Hilda dropped her shopping bags and shielded Eiko's young, innocent eyes. "How could you do this to me again?!"

Regent Cid sharply raised his head at the shrill shriek of his wife. The whore between his legs stopped her amorous oral activities and turned around in sheer horror at the sight of her lover's jealous wife.

"Hilda!" Cid quickly attempted to conceal his adulterous act by pushing the slut off the bed and hiding himself with the soft sheets. "I wasn't expecting you home so soon." The loose woman on the floor simply rubbed her head, as she had hit her head on the end table.

"Eiko, go to your room for a little while." Hilda quickly ushered her adopted daughter out of the master bedroom. Eiko obeyed with a nod of her head and darted down the hallway, her small feet making pitterpats on the floor. Hilda then turned back towards the adulterous lovers, one sitting up on the large bed, and the other sheepishly slumped on the floor. "Again, Cid? Who is she?"

"My lady, forgive me." The whore rocked forward to her knees, a position she was probably used to being in. "Your husband seduced me--ahh!"

She was quieted by the back of Hilda's hand hitting her hard on the cheek.

"Hilda!" Cid protested. He began to get up from the bed and help the little slut when he stopped in fear. He remembered his wife's anger before, back when he had his first affair with a woman he met in Lindblum's famous pub. His lady wife had learned the powers of a mage when she was a small child and had turned him into an oglop out of spite. She had glowed with power then, and she was glowing with that same power now.

Uh-oh.

His wife's body was surrounded by a blue mist as she raised her left hand. But as soon as she started the chant to once again change her adulterous spouse's form, she abruptly stopped. Hilda dropped her hand with a defeated sigh. Becoming an oglop last time didn't change his behavior, even when he had attempted to reverse the spell and accidentally became a frog. If Cid didn't change his ways then, what makes her think he would change this time?

Instead, Lady Hilda twisted the wedding band off her left ring finger and angrily threw it onto Cid's chest. He would be her husband no longer. She would no longer be his wife. The regent of Lindblum had broken his vows of fidelity for the final time.

Their marriage was over.

"I'm taking Eiko and the airship, Cid." Hilda found herself fighting back tears, covering her eyes and noticing the odd feeling of being without her wedding band. "Don't come looking for me. Ever." She kicked aside the bags of clothes she had bought earlier that day, emsembles that were supposed to please her husband. Now the sultry pieces of lingerie were useless. "Have fun being a whore without me.

With that, Hilda briskly walked out of the room that had once been filled with the love and passion of a true romance. Her long skirts shuffled across the floor as her steps became faster and lighter. She would file for the annulment tomorrow. The civil divorce could be attained easily, but to declare the marriage null and void would be left to the council.

Surely, after his affairs, the marriage could be easily declared false. Did he ever intend to be a proper, faithful husband?

Most likely not. Hilda had seen only shock and surprise on Cid's face as she caught him with that cheap girl. Shame and guilt was nowhere to be seen. He felt no sin in what he did. And if that was true, then she felt no shame in stealing the airship that he had built for her.

------------------------------------

"Mother?"

Hilda glanced down at the young girl she and Cid had agreed to raise after their planet's recent events. The little summoner's hair flew about as they walked the deck of the Hilda Garde airship. Lucky for them, the weather was excellent for flying. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Did we leave because of father's affair?"

Hilda's heart almost broke. Eiko was such a smart girl for her young age of barely seven years old. The girl had been an orphan for most of her life, raised by moogles of all creatures. And then, just when she had been taken in by a loving couple, it had to be taken away from the little girl again.

_How selfish of you, Cid!_ Hilda mentally cursed. _Eiko had a good home and you had to throw that away for her because of a whore you met off the streets._ Well, at least one good parent was better then none.

"Yes, honey. I'm sorry." Hilda reached down and smoothed out her daughter's blue-ish hair. Eiko possibly didn't know the full extent of the affair or what it entailed, but she realized it was a betrayal against her adoptive mother.

"Is an affair when you have s-e-x with somebody else instead of the person you're married too?" Eiko whispered the forbidden word she decided to spell. Little girls weren't supposed to know about that word.

Hilda gave a quiet laugh at her daughter's innocence. The moogles had taught Eiko a little about the reproductive act. Not enough to make her as knowledgable as a happily married or satisfied woman, but enough for her age. "That's right."

"Is that what happened when you left him the first time?"

Hilda gave a slow, silent nod. Eiko had been there when Zidane and that other summoner Dagger, along with Regent Cid had found Hilda inside the castle of the wizard Kuja. Kuja had hijacked her previous airship back when she had first left Cid. Everybody was amazed that he had let her live and that Kuja hadn't harmed not one hair on her head. All Hilda had admitted was that the Silver Wizard had been very polite to her and that at least he wasn't a skirt-chaser like her husband.

What Hilda didn't admit however, was that although Kuja was very noble to her, it wasn't because she was a regent's wife or a lady of royal status. It wasn't because she was a mage herself and had powers of almost equal ability to his.

After being found, Hilda agreed to change Cid back into a man and forgive him of his affair. Kuja was gone afterall. Nobody needed to know that Hilda had gotten her own private revenge. Cid had his affair first, so she had hers.

Kuja had been polite to Lady Hilda because he knew what she needed. She was a woman scorned, a woman betrayed. The famed Silver Wizard, insane as he had been at a later point, had made her feel loved again, had made her feel sultry again. He treated her like a goddess.

A sultry sex goddess.

Memories of lust-filled nights bombarded her mind. Two mage bodies joined in the ways of tantric sex, candle-lit boudouir's... Kuja had taught her much about the Karma Sutra, teaching her how sex could be not only pleasurable, but also mystical. It was a way to experience the divine, to become almost one with the gods.

When he had left to pursue his plans, it had shockingly devestated her. So, when Cid returned, pleading forgiveness, she had no choice but to accept. Hilda had returned to her husband, determined to teach _him_ everything that Kuja had taught her.

It still wasn't enough to keep her husband from straying. Nothing would be. Lady Hilda sighed again, she had lost a lover and then a husband.

"Mama, are you okay?" Eiko's little eyes glanced up at her mother, who was trying hold back tears again.

"I'll be fine, honey." She faked a smile and turned back to her young girl. "Why don't you go wash up and I'll put supper on."

Eiko gave a grin and a nod and skipped off towards the dining area of the airship, leaving her mother to her many regrets and worried thoughts.

------------------------------------

**Mystic: Yes, I'm taking a break from my ff7 fic, Sephiroth's Honor. For some perverted reason, the thought of a Kuja and Hilda romance won't leave me alone, so I decided to make use of it and write a fic. Romance, smut, and lemons galore! Maybe some angst, but mainly smut and romance. Review if you please! I want to know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (Kuja is being chased around by the Mystic)**

**Kuja: (batting Mystic's hands away) Stay away! You can't have it!**

**Mystic: But I want it!**

**Kuja: No! You can't have my thong! It's mine! SquareEnix gave it to me!**

**Mystic: (pouts) Yeah, they own everything don't they? Also, I am very well aware that according to Wikipedia, Kuja is said to have died at the end of the game.**

**Kuja: What?!**

**Mystic: I'm taking creative liberties and saying that he survived. Now, give me that thong!**

**Kuja: No!**

---------------------------------------------

The kingdom of Alexandria had begun to flourish once again with Queen Garnet's rule. The large kingdom had been rebuilt after the Silver Wizard, Kuja had summoned the eidolon Bahamut. Queen Garnet had managed to bring peace back to her kingdom, something her mother couldn't do. But now that the Iifa Tree had collapsed, no longer secreting out power-hungry mist, Gaia had begun it's peaceful existence.

Necron, the Eternal Darkness, had been destroyed. Garland was dead and his soul was now at peace. Kuja was... well? Nobody was sure... After Zidane had returned, surprising everyone who thought he had died along with Kuja, he admitted that the silver wizard was alive as well.

Panic swept through the new queen and her royal bodyguards, Steiner and Beatrix. Eiko was more angry than scared because Kuja had once tried to steal her eidolons. But Zidane told the story of when and Kuja were both trapped at the bottom of the crushed Iifa Tree.

Kuja was scared. The wizard was scared of death and of dying. He had actually been grateful that Zidane's friends were alive and safe. He was repentant for what he had done. Garnet was, and still is, skeptical. Yet, it's been almost two years since those strange events with Garland and the sub-planet Terra, and Kuja has been silent. The Silver Wizard that had once struck fear and power into the hearts of many, has kept himself secluded in his desert palace.

He's done nothing...

Odd events beside, Alexandria not only received a new, young queen, but they also acquired a new king. Only recently did Her Royal Highness Queen Garnet Til Alexandros, marry. Her new husband was the very thief that had "kidnapped" her at the start of their old adventure. Zidane Tribal, number one thief of the Tantalus group, was now king consort of Alexandria.

Although, you would never tell it by his appearance. Zidane never did care for the royal clothes or demeanor that was required of him. He still prefers his comfortable Tantalus, thief clothes. Only on special events or ceremonies would you see him wearing the crown and cloak of the Alexandrian king. Still, the people accepted him because he made their young queen happy. Zidane had protected her on their previous journey and kept his promise to return to her.

The subjects still couldn't figure out why he still called her 'Dagger' though. And the many young women that Zidane had courted in his past were quite upset that he was now off the market.

Currently, the queen and her thief of a king, were visiting one of the local schools that had been built in Doctor Tot's honor. Doctor Tot had been Garnet's tutor when she was a young girl and had instilled a great respect for education and the classic arts. Zidane, not having that same respect as his new wife, was walking around the school grounds rather bored, but he did love kids. And seeing the young students running up to give hugs and flowers to him and his queen did make him smile.

As Garnet was admiring the observatory on top of the school's roof, General Beatrix briskly walked up with urgent news. "Your highness?"

"Yes, Beatrix?" Garnet turned away from the telescope she was gazing into and glanced at her female bodyguard.

"There are reports of a Lindblum airship headed towards the castle."

Lindblum? Her uncle and aunt were not scheduled to visit until later this month. "Very well. We can return to greet our guests." The queen then focused her gaze on the school's playground. "I don't want to have to tell Zidane though. He's having too much fun with the children."

She and Beatrix both started to laugh as they watched Zidane play tag with the kids. He was 'it' quite often because the kids kept grabbing his tail.

"Okay, new rule!" The new king declared. "No more grabbing the royal tail!" His declaration went ignored as one mischievious child deliberately grabbed his monkey-tail and squealed excitedly.

"You're it, Zidane!"

------------------------------------------

Lady Hilda always marveled at the beauty of Alexandria's royal castle. True, it was nowhere near the size of Lindblum's mighty empire, but the decor of Queen Garnet and King Zidane was magnificent and very regal. The young rulers had welcomed their royal aunt, well, Garnet's aunt, with open arms, surprised at her impromptu visit.

Eiko had run immediately to Zidane, making sure that Dagger was treating him right and overall taking care of him.

"Aunt Hilda, you look lovely!" Garnet gave her favorite aunt a friendly hug. "How fares you and Uncle Cid?" Hilda gave a slight scowl at the mention of her adulterous, soon-to-be ex-husband.

Zidane nodded as he and Eiko shared a bowlful of wine-colored grapes. They had decided to meet in the dining area of the palace. Not surprisingly, Quina now works as the Head Chef in Alexandria castle and has become famous for his gourmet recipes. "Where is the Regent?" The former thief asked.

Hilda shook her head as she accepted a glass of red wine. "With a whore." She caught herself as she realized that Eiko was still in the room. "I mean, with another woman."

Eyes widened at Hilda's answer. Zidane choked on a grape, resulting in Dagger having to roughly whack him on the back, causing the small piece of fruit to fly out and get stuck in the floral centerpiece.

"What?" He finally asked, patting his chest. Garnet was still in shock to respond politely as she should have.

Making sure that no one else had food in their mouths, Hilda finally explained the situation, choosing her words carefully as so not to scar Eiko.

Zidane couldn't resist and started to chuckle, receiving an annoyed glare from Dagger. "What did you turn him into this time? If I remember correctly, you threatened to transform your hubby into something worse if he cheated on you again."

"I didn't turn him into anything." Hilda let out a depressed sigh. "There was no point." The woman scorned yet again took another sip of her wine. This gulp was slightly larger then the last.

"I'm so sorry." Garnet finally said. The young and still slightly naiive queen was truely at lost for words. Her uncle was a very respected regent of their sister kingdom, Lindblum. Cid was a top engineer and built some the most technologically advanced airships Gaia had ever seen. He was a friend of her late father and had done everything in his power to protect her from her power-hungry mother, including ordering a group of thieves to kidnap her.

Cid's downfall was his womanizing. A "skirt-chaser" as Lady Hilda put it. It was a known fact that he had been promiscuous prior to his marriage to Hilda, but the past could remain in the past as long the marriage vows are kept. One affair _might_ be forgivable, but another one? After the warning she gave him last time, he again decided to break her trust?

"You can stay with us if you need to." Zidane offered. Garnet nodded in agreement.

Lady Hilda smiled softly. "Thank you, both of you. But I think I need to go somewhere where Cid cannot locate me."

"Do you need us to watch over Eiko until you figure something out?" Garnet asked.

Eiko's eyes lit up. She could stay with Zidane for awhile? "Mother, please? May I stay with Zidane and Dagger?" The little summoner clasped her hands together in hope that her adoptive mother will say yes.

"You may."

Eiko yelped in happiness and rushed over to sit in Zidane's lap. "What do you want us to tell Cid?" The thief asked.

Hilda thought for a moment before giving her response. "Just tell him you're watching Eiko for a little while. Don't tell him you saw me. Please?"

"Very well." Garnet nodded the way a queen should.

"Thank you, Garnet." Hilda looked over at the unexpected king. "Zidane. I will contact you when I find a suitable home for myself and Eiko."

Zidane, instead of politely saying "you're welcome", decided to make another joke. "Try Ipsen's Castle."

"Zidane!" Garnet whacked her husband on the arm, which was very unlike a proper queen. "That's where you-know-who still lives."

The thief just shrugged. "Kuja took care of her before, he can take care of her again."

"That's not funny!" His wife protested.

Hilda's head snapped up at the name of her former lover. "What? He's alive?"

"Yeah." Zidane answered nonchalantly. "He's staying at his Desert Palace." Zidane reached into the floral centerpiece and pulled out the grape that he had accidentally flung out of his throat. "I was just joking, you know. Although, you did say that he was polite and everything."

"That's only because Kuja didn't have any use for her." Garnet quickly answered.

A slight blush spread across Lady Hilda's angelic face. If her little niece only knew of the "uses" Kuja had for her aunt back then. Garnet was only a newlywed and was still learning about the mystery of sex.

The Silver Wizard had taught Hilda so much more...

"Is the room warm to you?" Hilda found herself asking out loud.

Her question warranted strange looks from the new queen and her king. "No..." They slowly answered.

"I must be getting old." The older woman answered quickly. Yes, that was a good excuse.

"Aunt," Garnet began, the wheels quickly turning inside her head. Something odd was going on here... "You're barely thirty years of age. _That_ should not be happening to you yet."

The regent's soon-to-be ex-wife sat back in her chair, realizing that her niece and nephew-in-law were suspecting something. They were right. Hilda was much younger than Cid and well-within her childbearing years.

"I must be coming down with something then."

Garnet turned toward the younger summoner. "Eiko, would you like to help Quina in the kitchen?"

"Can I?" The little girl asked, her eyes twinkling again. Seeing her mother's nod, she bounded into the kitchen, away from the conversation about to unfold.

Garnet, after making sure that Eiko was out of earshot, turned back towards her aunt. "What are you hiding?"

"What makes you think I am hiding something?" Hilda's eyebrows shifted into a scowl.

Zidane scoffed. "I mentioned Kuja and your eyes lit up like a schoolgirl with a crush."

"They did not." Yes, _that_ was convincing...

"I do not doubt that my uncle was unfaithful again." Garnet's tone had shifted to that of a regal queen once more. "However, I believe we have a right to know what really happened between you and that wizard when he took control of your airship."

The lady of Lindblum shook her head and gave a slight giggle. Maybe her niece wasn't as naiive as she made herself out to be.

"I do not think you would ever believe me..."

-------------------------------------------------

**Mystic: I can't believe how many reviews I got so far!**

**Kuja: You have one...**

**Mystic: I know, it's not fair. But, thank you Thaliel! I'm really hoping to get some more. Please, dear readers? I'd really appreciate it. I like knowing what other people think of my writing style. Pretty please? Please? Also, just to clarify, this fic has nothing to do with my previous fics. This one stands alone.**

**Kuja: You mean, no Rhianna? Darn...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's really not fair. Can I least borrow Kuja's silver dragon?**

**SquareEnix: No!**

--------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

"Welcome, Lady Hilda." The mysterious wizard extended an arm over the buffet of food laid out on the dining room table. "Help yourself."

Instead of noshing on the nourishment before her however, Hilda decided to glare at the Silver Wizard who had the nerve to hijack _her_ airship. How dare he... That's not to say that the Lady of Lindblum refused to submit her air vehicle without a fight. When she first spotted those odd creatures with the steepled hats, Hilda attempted to surround her ship with an anti-magic barrier. When that failed though, she had to resort to fighting them one-by-one with her own magic. Thanks to her own strong fire and ice attacks, five of those strange creatures were destroyed before _he_ showed up.

"I do recommend you eat something, Lady Hilda." The wizard dressed entirely in silver armor poured two glasses of a deep red wine. "You will be on this airship for quite awhile." He held out one of the glasses for her to take.

_What a peculiar man_, Hilda thought to herself. Here was a man so cruel as to steal another person's airship, but then offering the victim food and wine as if nothing had happened! Who was this powerful sorcerer anyway? He certainly wasn't dressed like one. A mage did not typically wear armor, but this man wore a silver-tinted chest plate that covered his pecs but left the rest of his upper body in full view. Covering the armor was a small jacket with white sleeves that hinted of a silver sheen but also had rich purple shoulder shields. His stomach was bare, giving the lady of Lindblum an excellent view of his sculpted abdomen.

True, this wizard was not as muscled or as defined as some of the young soldiers who guarded her and her husband, but he had a youthful tone to his form. She found her eyes gazing down over his stomach, practically drinking in the sight of him. Hilda's eyes intinctly counted his stomach muscles, letting her eyes drift lower to the part of a man that she hadn't felt in a long while.

What the hell was she doing?! Married women were not supposed to ogle other men!

Yet, her eyes continued to rest on his lower body. Her hijacker's legs were covered in thigh-high boots, and instead of the wide pants typical of male wizards, he wore a sort of cloak wrapped around his waist. The front of it even resembled some sort of loincloth!

Too bad it wasn't a bit smaller...

_Hilda, get a hold of yourself!_

"Who are you?" Hilda finally asked. She had yet to drink the wine he had given her. The lady of Lindblum had a rule of not drinking in front of men without her husband present and she wasn't about to break that rule now.

The man smiled politely, noble even. "I am called Kuja." The loud roar of a dragon was heard outside the airship. Hilda ran to the window, fearful of another attack. However, instead of seeing flames engulfing her mode of transportation, a silver-scaled dragon flew peacefully behind them. It's wings beat rythmically in the wind, almost gentle even. What a beautiful creature!

"The dragon is mine." Kuja swirled the wine in his glass before he took another sip. "I call him draggy."

Hilda could have sworn she saw the barest hint of an amused grin. "Did you just make a joke?"

The strange sorcerer now grinned mischieviously. "Possibly."

"You are a very strange captor." The innocent victim had to fight back her own smile from forming.

Kuja placed his glass of wine down on the large table, the sound of it echoing throughout the quaint room. Hilda's breath began to quicken as she saw the sorcerer known as the Silver Wizard step towards her. She didn't move however, even when the distance between them became uncomfortably small.

"And you are not the usual victim."

Hilda swallowed when she felt Kuja's hand softly caress her face. The scent of man wafted around her. He smelled of magic and alchemy. Power, yet a hint of tenderness. A slow fire spread down to the apex of her thighs, a feeling which was not supposed to happen in these circumstances. That feeling of want only got stronger as their eyes met.

The Silver Wizard continued to stroke her delicate face with the back of his hand. "I must admire a female who had the courage to steal the airship her husband built for her."

Hilda's face paled. How did the sorcerer know that? Her blood continued to flee from her lovely face as Kuja's hand rested on her chin.

"Tell me, Lady Hilda. Why did you abandon your husband?"

The regent's wife furled her eyebrows together and swatted his hand away. "That is none of your concern."

"I think there are only two reasons why a woman would leave her husband." His other hand reached up to stroke her hair. "Either he was adulterous, or you were."

Kuja could tell by the fire in Lady Hilda's eyes that he said the wrong thing. Seeing her angry made him smirk. The wizard loved a woman with a strong, fiery soul. He saw her fury when she had fought his black mages. It was a mixture of betrayal and anger, sadness as well. What man would be so stupid as to stray from a woman such as her? Not only was she skilled in magic, _'almost as skilled as myself,' _Kuja thought, but she was also sweet to look at. Sharp, green eyes, beautiful olive complexion, and golden waves that cascaded across her shoulders.

Kuja had considered himself lucky for choosing to hijack this particular airship. His mind had quickly come to the conclusion to be as polite and as noble as he knew how. Kuja's nights had been much too lonely lately. The lady of Lindblum would be the perfect canary to warm his bed.

Poor little chick... Her mate had strayed and flocked to another.

"I am not that type of woman!" Hilda screeched. She briskly crossed her arms and turned her head away from the wizard's eye.

"Does the regent frequent those type of women?" Kuja asked, his voice held the barest hint of sympathy. Her softened expression and silent gaze affirmed his suspicions. Another question plagued his mind. "Was he abusive to you?"

Hilda dropped her arms before finally gazing up at the sorcerer. "No." She whispered. "Cid never laid a hand on me."

Kuja nodded and took another sip of wine. "The regent preferred to lay his hands on loose women instead, it seems. How wrong of him."

Hilda stared at this "Kuja" in disbelief. Her marriage issues were none of his business! It was of no concern to him!

Why was he being so sympathetic though? Was this odd sorcerer truely concerned about her welfare? He hadn't harmed her at all since he forced himself onto her airship. He offered her food and drink even. She had heard about a weapons dealer to Queen Brahne that fit his description. But the weapons dealer that Cid had warned her about was cruel and narcisstic. Surely, this wasn't the same man?

"It's none of your concern." Hilda said again. In an attempt to forget her troubles, the woman betrayed finally relented and took a sip of the red wine. That small sip turned into a larger taste, then a guzzle, and then the entire glass was empty.

Her prudish rule about imbibing in front of strange men was thrown out of the airship window. She wasn't expecting however, to feel his hand on top of hers, stopping her as she reached for the wine bottle to pour herself another glass.

"The regent is a brave and foolish man to cross a woman of your power." Kuja stated.

Hilda stared upward at her captor. _Some captor_, she thought. _He's been more polite and romantic to me than Cid has in months_. She had begun to see Kuja in a different light. Another blush crept across the lady's face, almost matching in time the way the wizard's hand crept back up her arm. "I am not that powerful." Hilda's eyes were downcast.

Kuja lifted her chin with the hand that had caressed it's way up the sleeve of her gown. "You destroyed five of my black mages with your own natural abilities." He stepped closer as he shortened the distance between them. "I would say that was very powerful." One more step closer and Hilda found her back pressed up against the wall. "Although, not quite as powerful as me."

_Run!_ Her subconcious told her. Kuja's hands had braced themselves on the wall. Now she was trapped between his arms. _Turn him into an oglop! Knee him you-know-where!_

And yet, something else inside of her subconcious prevented her from doing so. Was it because Cid had ignored her _in that way_ for so long? Because he chose the whore's sinful bed over the lawful marriage bed? Her husband had an affair.

Would she have one also?

Oh, it was tempting. The man who had her cornered was much younger than the adulterous regent, and relatively handsome. Her breasts rose and fell with each deep breath she took. Kuja's gaze glanced down at the slow rise and fall of her chest, the low cut of her gown was a sultry lure for his eyes.

"Breathtaking." Kuja's word was a barely audible whisper when his dared to make his move.

Hilda's eyes widened as he felt the wizard's mouth upon hers. Her green orbs then quickly closed as she lost herself to the touch of a man...

_Flashback ends..._

Zidane and Garnet's face held an expression that Lady Hilda couldn't exactly read. It rather amused the lady of Lindblum.

"You... you kissed him?" Garnet finally asked. She could barely speak the words.

A sultry grin spread over her aunt's face. "We did more than just kiss, little niece."

Zidane was taken back. "You had sex with him?!" The young king grabbed his glass of wine and drank it in one gulp.

"Aunt Hilda!" Garnet said flabbergasted.

"What did you expect of me?" Hilda questioned, quick to defend her amorous actions. "Your uncle betrayed me for a streetwhore." She huffed in exasperation. "I should never have returned to him."

Garnet could barely register what she had heard. Her aunt _slept_ with the man that almost destroyed their entire world! "You helped us find Kuja when he went mad."

"That wasn't the Kuja I knew." Hilda's voice softened significantly. "His soul was filled with hate. I saw that, but I saw something else too."

"Apparently, you saw alot." Zidane spoke up.

"Please keep Eiko for me. I know what happened between her and Kuja." Cid's heated wife was obviously referring to when Kuja had attempted to steal little Eiko's eidolons as well.

"Aunt Hilda, please be careful." Garnet pleaded.

Hilda gave both monarchs a hug and a small smile before returning to her airship. She had already filed for the civil divorce, but the annulment would have to be started soon.

What was Kuja like, now that he was no longer so adament about his plans that involved Terra? Was he still the same man that had taught her certain skills that would make Garnet's innocent face blush red?

Would he even remember her?

-------------------------------------------

**Mystic: Okay! This is getting too angsty for me! I think the next chapter deserves some smut. **

**Kuja: Then I must prepare for a night of passion.**

**Mystic: Is that why you've been reading my Kama Sutra?**

**Kuja: That and the smut-filled lemons on this fansite.**

**Mystic: Oh. Review if you please for a lemon-scented chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: (Kuja steps out)**

**Kuja: Alas, the beautiful Mystic does not own me, my thong, my dragon, or anything else in this fic. Everything belongs to SquareEnix. **

-------------------------------------------------

Lady Hilda breathed deeply as she stood outside and stared upwards at Ipsen's Castle. The desert air was dry as it has always been. Sand surrounded the area, encasing the castle in a sea of finely graded rock and debris. If she knew better, she would swear she saw the bright sun give the stone fortress a peaceful glow.

How long had it been since the lady of Lindblum graced the inside of these walls with her presense? It seemed like ages ago since whe last walked the many hallways.

Well, that thought was a real misonomer. Hilda chuckled to herself. The majority of her time here was spent horizontally on Kuja's bed. It amazed the royal woman how innocent and almost naiive she had been when she first met Kuja. Maybe it was her strict upbringing that had been to blame. Certain sexual acts were just not to be done--or even discussed. That could've been why her husband flocked to another woman. But, if it was her lack of knowledge or experience when it came to matters of the flesh, then why couldn't Cid have taught her?

Hilda rather missed the wizard's tantric lessons.

There was one lesson in particular that quickly became Lady Hilda's fondest memory.

-------------------Flashback------------------------

The king-size bed was beautifully surrounded by candles and incense. Jungle rain incense, at that. Only one white and crisp sheet covered the soft, but not too soft, mattress. The bedroom itself was dark save for the lit candles placed expertly around the bed and dresser tables. As Hilda lay contently on her back, a special phrase from the Kama Sutra quoted in her satisfied mind.

"A woman never disregards a man's kneeling at her feet."

Kuja smiled seductively as his blond lover purred the well-known saying. The Silver Wizard was doing just that. He knelt before her as he kissed and massaged her tiny feet. "You've been reading, I see." Hilda was such a beautiful, sultry woman. She was beautiful when clothed, but sultry and almost nymph-like when she lay nude before him.

She giggled innocently as she felt the wizard's tongue flick across her toes. "I enjoy learning new things." Her eyes drank in the sight of his naked form. Muscles just seemed to ripple across his torso. "What will I be learning tonight, Kuja?" She released a low moan as his mouth pressed warmly against the top of foot.

"Auparishtaka." Kuja answered as his hands began to creep up her toned leg. Hilda glanced up at her teacher with questioning eyes. "Mouth congress." A sly smile appeared on his face. "Have you not heard of it, little canary?"

She shook her head. "What is it?" A new kiss perhaps? Kuja had already taught much of the magic a woman's mouth could conjure in a man. What was this "auparishtaka" he talked of?

Kuja leaned forward to kiss her soft mouth, reveling in her innocence and youth. "Fellatio. Pleasuring a man."

Hilda's eys slowly widened as she finally realized what the wizard was referring to. Fellatio! That was oral sex on a man! The counterpart to the sexual act he had performed on her earlier. "I can't do that!" Hilda exclaimed. "That's a sin!"

Wasn't it? Her mother always said so. She remembered something about swallowing and it somehow killing you.

Kuja simply laughed. "Fellatio becomes sinful only when it becomes a substitute for sex." Hilda's expression still didn't soften, even when her silver-locked lover stroked his hand down her chest and across her firm breasts. "When used as foreplay, it is one of the greatest gifts you could give a man."

Hilda still didn't know why she replied the way she did. The lady of Lindblum clutched at his roaming hand and placed it over her beating heart. "More great than your heart?"

The wizard smiled softly. It was times like this that he absolutely adored Hilda. "A woman's heart is difficult to earn, dear canary." He finally raised up and knelt beside her once again. "Come. It's not difficult to learn."

Hilda cautiously raised up until she was eye level with the man who had basically captured her and her airship. His manhood was already half-aroused from the subtle massage he had been giving her. She really wasn't quite sure she could do this. Kuja was more endowed than she had initially thought! The innocent wife had nearly fainted when she first saw his large manhood. It was longer and even wider than Cid's, and her husband had certainly nothing to be ashamed of.

Kuja certainly knew how to use it, though. Everytime Hilda succombed to his touch, she always felt so stretched and filled. It felt so good when it was buried to the hilt in her core, but she wasn't so sure about it being in her mouth.

"It's instinct, Hilda."

Damn, she always melted when he said her name. Kuja would let her name just roll off his tongue naturally. When he wasn't calling her "his" canary, he spoke her name like a husband would his wife. Resolving herself to at least try, Hilda slowly placed the head of his cock in her trembling mouth. It was warm and smooth, and thankfully, circumcised.

Kuja let out a low moan, a growl almost. Hilda's mouth felt so slick and warm. Her tongue teasingly rolled around his shaft.

She smiled to herself as she began to move her head up and down the length of him. The sexy wizard was correct. This was instinct. It had only taken a few moments for the royal lady to discover what kind of touch Kuja liked. One hand wrapped around the wide shaft, encassing him in more warmth. Her other hand reached down to gently fondle and caress his sac.

Kuja gasped outloud. His hand reached down and sifted into her golden locks, gently pulling her head closer on him. He proceeded to massage her scalp and blond waves as she incorporated her tongue and hand in a sultry dance. If this was truely her first time giving fellatio, then there was so much the silver wizard needed to teach her. She had embraced the pleasurable side of sex very eagerly, making Kuja seriously consider keeping her with him permanently.

But, no. He couldn't let this golden canary get in the way with his plans for Terra.

He was getting close to orgasm. Hilda knew by the way the breathed and panted. Kuja moaned and growled the same way he did through vaginal intercourse. She didn't stop her amorous oral actions as he groaned and bucked harder into her mouth. It was _her_ arousing him like this and it made her feel sultry and tantalizing. She was Kuja's stunning canary and the thought of remaining as such only caused her to become more aroused.

His hand continued to massage the back of her head. Hilda hadn't made any attempt to stop him from releasing in her mouth and Kuja was more than overjoyed to see her drink his sorcerer's seed. He would empty in her mouth then show her the benefits of having already climaxing. The silver mage would tease her to the brink with cunninlingus then send her to the stars and back through passionate and steamy sex.

Hilda had never tasted a man's seed before and honestly, she was grateful it was Kuja she was doing it to. He had been gentle and kind to her. Polite and romantic. As she felt the hot liquid spill into her mouth, he stroked at her face and hair, making sure not to press too hard into her mouth. Kuja did not want to gag her. The gag reflex was hardly romantic.

"Well performed, my canary." Kuja slowly breathed as he lay back beside her.

The canary had turned into a nymph. She was licking some of the remaining seed off her fingers as she stared into his deep eyes. "Was it a true gift, Kuja?"

He nodded. "And never will it replace the true act." The wizard leaned down and captured her mouth with his in a heated kiss.

--------------End Flashback-------------------------------

How could Hilda have been stupid as to return to Cid?! Kuja had been so good to her. She probably could've ended his tirade against Gaia using only the skills he had taught her. When he left Hilda alone in his castle before she should've just chased after him.

Would he forgive her for abandoning him? Was Kuja capable of forgiveness?

Surely, he had to, because she forgave him for his maniacal plan that involved Terra and Gaia.

The planet had forgiven him and let him live.

-------------------------------------

**Mystic: Did I disappoint anybody? Consider this foreplay smut. The real smut begins next chapter. Also, I want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have been receiving lately. When I first posted this fic, I had almost no hits and only one review. All of a sudden though, it's become one of my most popular fics! Almost as popular as my ff7 fic! So, thank you very much everyone! And as always, don't forget to leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of the characters or places.**

_Mystic: Also, does anybody know the gender of Kuja's dragon? I've always thought the Silver Dragon was female, but I don't think the game says. Does anybody have a clue? _

----------------------------------

Something was... different today, Kuja realized. As soon as he had awoken this morning, the former maniacal wizard felt a strange form of happiness surge through him. That positive emotion had carried him throughout the day, and the Silver Wizard found himself smiling and even walking the beautifully laid floors with a slight kick in his step.

Laid. Kuja smirked as he entered his large library. The last time he found himself wrapped around a woman's body was nearly a year ago. That golden canary had been beautiful and seductive, completely in tune to his sexual needs. She had been innocent and ready to learn the ways of the tantrics. She had been betrayed and tossed aside.

The canary had belonged to someone else. Another man's wife.

Hilda... The Lady Hilda of Lindblum.

Kuja's prideful smirk softened only slightly as he sauntered deeper into his library. He waltzed past the books of spells, tomes of alchemy, and scrolls of dragonology. No, there was another book that once again piqued his interest. The thick tome had slightly torn pages and numerous dog-eared corners. He and Hilda spent many nights pouring over it's pages and exploring each other's bodies as a result.

The book in question was the mysterious Kama Sutra and flipping through it's sultry pages brought back extremely sultry memories.

Oh, he adored Lady Hilda. The regent's wife was a true femme fatale. Beautiful, yet flowing with deadly power. It was certainly a surprise seeing her defend the airship that Kuja had rapaciously desired. Hilda's abilities were incredible and unexpected. She was Kuja's golden canary that he took great pleasure having captured in his cage. And he thoroughly relished making her sing. Hilda had channeled her deep anger toward her adulterous husband and turned it into passion toward the Silver Wizard. Kuja had been her release, her exotic lover to make it all better.

Then he had to ruin it all.

He ruined it by focusing his energy on Terra and Gaia. He had harmed so many people in a maniacal rage, almost making him feel guilty for having copulated with a woman of Hilda's status. Of course, back then Kuja was smug and proud of his sexual conquest. However, as he looked back on their sensual nights, it became clear that they had more than just your average physical relationship. Hilda had been the light to his dark soul, the feminine ying to his masculine yang. When they were together, he felt free and normal. Despite what Garland had told him, Kuja did not feel like a created genome. When Hilda was around, the wizard felt like a natural man.

Just like your average hot-blooded male, lust and power drove his actions. However, unlike most men, Kuja managed to nearly balance the two.

Unfortunately, power eventually won out. His thirst for power and revenge is what drove Hilda away. It had to be. What else would compel a woman to leave him? Kuja had kidnapped that young girl. What was her name again? Oh, yes. Eiko. He had kidnapped the little Eiko with the aid of those annoying buffoons, Zorn and Thorn. In the process of attempting to extract the young summoner's eidolons, he had left Hilda alone. His brother Zidane had found her--and he brought her husband, Cid.

Hilda had accepted her husband's false apology, changed him back to his true form, and returned to him as his wife.

The Silver Wizard was once again alone.

He despised every minute of it.

Kuja quietly flipped through the dog-eared and worn pages of the Kama Sutra, running his mystical hands over the erotic words. Hilda had even circled and underlined the positions she wanted to try. Kuja gave a slight chuckle. There had been several occasions where Kuja had returned from one place or another and entered his bedroom only to be stopped by his golden canary holding up the Kama Sutra. She would hold it open to a certain page before strolling over to her magical lover and giving him a full kiss on his mouth.

Moments with her were filled of passion and sensuality. Lust and carnal sex was the focal point of their relationship, but Kuja's undying lust for power is what most likely drove her to take Cid back.

Well, never again. Since he miraculously survived the collapse of the Iifa Tree, he had vowed to never again let his quest for power take control. If he was ever to be graced with another pretty canary, lust and passion would be the only feelings to drive him.

Lust most definitely. He hadn't been with any woman since Lady Hilda. Of course, it's not like he'd attempted to capture one. For the past year, Kuja had kept to himself in his desert fortress for fear of being recognized. Whenever he did have to venture into a small village for whatever reason, he would disguise himself with a monk's robe. The holy habit was a fitting false identity considering he had kept a celibate lifestyle since Hilda left. Nobody realized that the man behind the brown robe was the same weapons dealer who had basically possessed Queen Brahne and not one woman he had come across had the same qualities as Hilda.

Strange, all these memories of her should be depressing the wizard further, but instead he felt a sense of resolve. Peace and longing filled his once dark soul.

What was it? What was giving him this sense of... joy?

As he turned to the page explaining the various forms of auparishtaka, the gentle purr of his dragon interrupted his pleasant memories.

Purr? Why would his stunning dragon purr without it's master present? Kuja's silver dragon would often purr after a good meal or a simple petting, but only when Kuja was nearby. Why would his mystical creature purr now?

Curious at his dragon's behavior, Kuja placed the erotic book back on the bookshelf and quickly sauntered outside. As he neared the outside world, that feeling of hope only steadily increased.

The wizard pushed open the cathedral-like door and paused at the majestic sight before him.

There was two beautiful females before his desert castle. One female, the dragon, was receiving loving attention from the other female.

Kuja's golden canary had returned.

"Hilda..." His lips could barely speak her name. She was back! Shiva and Ramuh, she had returned to him!

The woman mage blushed slightly as she gazed at her former lover. It wasn't until this very moment that she realized just how much she had missed his voice. "Hello, Kuja." Hilda glanced down at the ground, ashamed to look at the man who once made her moan his name to the heavens. "You were right about Cid."

Kuja walked briskly to the downcast lady of Lindblum. His hand reached out to stroke her cheek, a single tear already sliding down it's soft features. "My dear canary, what did he do to you this time?"

She looked up into his deep blue eyes, once again losing herself to the essence of him. "Another whore." Hilda clasped at the hand that was placed on her tearing face. "I should never have left you, Kuja. I don't know why I did--"

He silenced her by a gentle finger on her lips. "All that matters is that you've come back to me." The wizard rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip before capturing her soft mouth in a light kiss. "I made many mistakes, dear Hilda." He said in a soft voice.

"Then let's forgive each other, Kuja." She forgave her wizard the moment she laid eyes on him again. "I'll be your canary again, if you'll be my master."

His heart melted. After all that he had done, she was willing to return to his cage of love and ecstasy. "Not your master, Hilda. Your lover."

She gazed upward at the wizard who held her. How she missed the tenderness in his touch! Hilda sighed contently as his arms snaked slowly around her slim waist, as if he was afraid he would break her. Powerful mage she was, but Hilda still held the gentleness of a woman. The female mage held him as well, leaning her head against he shoulder, and taking in the familiar scent of magic and alchemy that always surrounded him.

One kiss was all it took to completely lose herself to the very essence of the Silver Wizard, Kuja.

His one chaste kiss to welcome her back into his arms turned into many more. Over and over, his mouth pressed against hers, roaming over her closed eyes, her soft cheeks, and her feminine jaw. The scent of her apple-flavored perfume wafted around him, surrounding the Silver Wizard in a lush sweetness of desire and fantasy.

Hilda kissed him back and sighed into his warm and inviting mouth. She recalled how much her moans pleased him. They made Kuja smug with pride and sexual confidence. The moans of his lady were like a nectar to the wizard. It stirred within him a strong, burning lust.

That burning lust and sexual energy is what drove him to smoothly run his hands up her back, then down over her shoulders and chest. His fingers grazed along the bare skin and traced the deep u-neck of her gown. As he felt her tug at his clothes, he somehow knew that this time, she was here to stay. Permanently, she would remain with him.

Kuja's mouth hungrily traveled lower, down to her neck, and then following his hands on the top of her breasts. Goosebumps raised on her pale skin, tremors began to chill through her form. She had realized how much she missed him and never again would she leave his arms.

Kuja's hands deftly untied her gown and bodice as Hilda unclasped his armor and cloak. All the while, their kisses never stopped. Neither pair of hands was idle, and both roamed over soft flesh and muscles that had longed to be caressed and loved.

The dragon smirked at the sight of the two naked humans. It was time take leave and give it's master privacy with his lover.

Flapping it's large wings, the Silver Dragon ascended into the clear sky, leaving the man and woman alone in the outside. The lovers were out in the open, about to make love on the earth, which only aroused them further. The first man and woman also copulated on the naked ground.

Tenderly, Kuja lay Hilda on a soft patch of earth. He knelt over her and ran his hands up along her lean legs and toward the warm apex of her thighs. One finger slowly delved inside as his other hand gently rubbed her abdomen and full breasts.

"You were always so soft, my canary." Kuja said between whispered breaths. Hilda was soft, warm, and wet for him. Just like before.

Hilda chuckled quietly. "I've missed you, Kuja." She reached up and cupped his face with her hand. Her innocent smile turned sultry as he tilted his head to kiss her palm. Her legs wrapped his waist and the quick buck of her hips beckoned him to take her again to unknown heights of pleasure. He quickly obliged and leaned down to completely cover her body with his. So beautiful her face was.

Cupping her head with one hand, the other laced their fingers together as he filled her with his erect shaft. There had been no need for any cunnilingus or fellatio this time. The only foreplay they needed was simply seeing each other again. That was erotic enough. She was completely at his mercy and it felt almost too good for her to bear. His thrusts were long and tantalizingly un-quick. Kuja would remove himself to where only the thick head was left inside and then penetrate deep into her core until every fiber of their pelvis' touched.

He would repeat that action, positioning himself perfectly over her to rub against her sensitive jewel. The wizard wanted his canary to sing loudly for him. He wanted her to sing his name, to moan and groan in a haven of ecstasy of pleasurable torment. Hilda's hands ran over his back and sides as her moans and breath became quicker and more heated.

"Kuja..." She breathed. "Kuja..."

"Come for me, Hilda." He thrusted deeper and harder. He kissed the sweat that was forming on her brow. "Sing my little canary."

Her orgasm was loud and wanton. She was unashamed of her sexual liaison with the Silver Wizard and it showed in the way she tremored and shook. This is what she craved, this is what she longed for. A man who actually cared about her needs and wants.

"Hilda..." Kuja growled as his orgasm exploded from his body. His seed rushed forth and delved into her core. She was his and his alone. No one else would touch his golden canary.

Hilda had returned and Hilda would stay.

Kuja would do nothing to push her away this time.

Perhaps they were more than just master and student.

Perhaps...

---------------------------------------------------------

**Mystic: I loved writing this chapter.**

**Kuja: I loved this chapter too.**

**Mystic: I wonder why. If I get good reviews, you might have more steamy, carnal sex.**

**Kuja: Don't forget to review dear readers. It makes the Mystic rather productive.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: (Hilda steps out)**

**Hilda: (smiles sweetly) Mystic does not own the characters or places in this beautiful fic she's writing. (turns to the side) Does this mean I start having great sex again? Hurray! Another lemon!**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kuja only smiled with pride as he saw the beautiful and exquisate sight before him. No, Hilda wasn't nude and writhing underneath him, nor was she on her knees pleasuring him with the ancient art of auparishtaka. Instead, the golden canary from Lindblum was actually standing on her feet.

Cooking.

The Silver Wizard leaned casually on the door frame of his large kitchen and watched his golden canary work her other skills. Hilda was wearing nothing more than a light shift, giving her tantric lover a beautiful view of her stunning curves. One sniff of the aroma that wafted through the air told Kuja that Hilda was preparing his favorite meal. Some of the commoners or peasant folks would call it "comfort food", but a rose by any other name didn't really matter to the wizard. Nobody could make chicken a la king like Hilda could. The dish was warm, smooth, and perfectly creamy. When served over a plate of steaming, white rice; it was inviting and could satisfy a man almost as well as a beautiful woman.

Almost, but nothing satisfied more than a woman.

Hilda jumped and let out a small shriek when she felt a pair of sculpted arms wrap around her petite frame. She felt a warm, bare chest, and the gentle beating of a heart press against her back.

"What is my pretty canary doing out of her cage?" Kuja asked with a mischievious grin, his mouth only a whispered breath away from her ear.

Hilda smiled and turned around in her lover's arms to place a chaste kiss on his nose. "I was hungry, Kuja." She popped a piece of chicken into his mouth. "I'm sure you are as well, after our endless... activities." The corners of her mouth raised in a sultry grin.

Kuja moaned slightly in approval as the creamy flavor of the chicken danced on his palate. "Delicious Hilda." He gave her a peck on the cheek before releasing her from his embrace. Kuja calmly slid a chair out from his kitchen table and sat down in his usual regal manner. "I have missed your cooking, Hilda."

Hilda blushed at his compliment. "I've missed cooking for you, Kuja." The golden canary spooned the meal onto a crystal plate and then set it in front of the wizard.

Kuja was a bit hesitant at her gesture. He stared up at her, caution moving through his eyes. "You don't have to serve me, Hilda."

"I like serving you, though." She kissed his cheek before sitting down next to him.

There was a double meaning to her words that caused Kuja to smirk as he picked up the fork to delve into his favorite meal. "I will admit, my canary. I'm pleased to see that you remembered where my kitchen was."

Hilda giggled. "I'm not too familiar with your castle, Kuja. The only rooms I'm familiar with are your kitchen..." She gently placed her hand on his arm. "... And your bedroom."

Kuja lifted her hand from his arm and kissed the back of it softly. "And both are rooms you are skilled in."

She decided to tease her mystical lover by slyly dipping her long index finger into the cream sauce. They both noticed that the shade and thickness of it resembled another type of slippery and sticky cream. "If I remember correctly wizard," Hilda purred. "It was you that taught me that food could be used as an introduction to sex." She inserted the cream-covered finger into her mouth and licked off the sauce in a tantalizing manner. Her naughty act gave the Silver Wizard ideas, which is why she did it. "Foreplay."

That smug expression of his returned. "I believe we have more catching up to do, Hilda."

His lady smiled when he said her name. Coming from Kuja, her name sounded natural, yet still a bit magical. Hilda nearly laughed when she responded. "I will have difficulty walking if we catch up anymore!"

Kuja released a low, almost evil sounding chuckle. He pulled Hilda into his lap and wrapped his arms snugly around her, encassing the beautiful woman in mystical warmth. "I would say that is a good thing." He kissed her flushed face and continued his seduction. "You could lay in my bed all day, so I can ravish you whenever I want."

Her giggle only caused the Silver Wizard to become even more aroused. "I think we would both enjoy that, Kuja." Saying his name was becoming more and more pleasant. Hilda much preferred the name, "Kuja" rolling off her tongue than "Cid".

Screaming the name "Kuja" was also more erotic. Moaning it... craving it... A sexual fire spread around her body as her lips crashed over his. Kuja's hands immediately went to her hair and lower back, pulling his canary nearer to his ripped chest. Their mouths met and opened for each other, their slippery tongues meeting and starting a lustfilled dance. Kuja sifted his hand through Hilda's golden, silk-like locks, which was slightly tangled due to their frequent sexual acts. Hilda expertly repositioned herself on Kuja's broad lap, straddling him with her long legs. His body felt warm and masculine, an almost perfect blend of strength and magic.

The new lady of Ipsen's Castle snaked her arms over Kuja's shoulders and slid them down his back. She continued to explore his mouth with her tongue, tasting him. And enjoying every minute of it.

Kissing was one of the most simplest of acts between the masculine and feminine spirits. It was an act that could vary between a simple "welcome home" peck on the cheek, to a more intense "fighting of the tongues". A kiss could be a simple and chaste way to express friendship or mutual trust, or it could be an erotic gateway to untouched passions.

And this gateway of fighting toungues and wandering hands was going to lead to a passionate embrace on the large, rectangular table.

Hilda found herself being lifted by her hips onto the smooth surface of the table. Kuja was being spontaneous and acted purely on instinct. He held a gorgeous woman in his arms and wanted nothing more than to hear her cry out in wanton pleasure.

Kuja's hands held her firmly, but still contained that trademark tenderness of his. Using that tenderness, the wizard laid his canary gently on her back and braced his hands on either side of her her shoulders. Their lips never parted. His mouth and tongue skillfully biting and licking, and she responding with fervent need.

Since Hilda's return, the two mystical mages have done nothing but reaffirm their amorous affair. They stopped long enough for Hilda to make the quick meal, but now that their appetites were satisfied, it was time for a more sultry satisfaction to continue.

Kuja released his canary's panting mouth and ducked his head to nuzzle her neck and clavicle. The scent that radiated from Hilda nearly intoxicated the wizard. She smelled of him and the love they had been continuously making. Kuja dipped his head further down her soft body and reveled in the way her hands ran through his silver locks. Lower and lower his mouth traveled, kissing her gently through the thin fabric of her gown.

A pleasurable gasp left Hilda's mouth as she felt her lover's large hands bunch up her shift and begin to suckle and lick her inner thighs. She felt his warm mouth and wet tongue swirl closer and closer to her most magical of places.

Powerful sensations erupted through her quivering form. Kuja's tongue had began a sacred dance on her lush folds, his nimble fingers only adding to the amazing feelings flowing throughout her body. The wizard's tongue moved in and around her core while his fingers teased and rubbed at her flowing juices.

It always amazed Hilda how much Kuja seemed to actually care about her needs. Well, just _her_ for that matter. The powerful wizard that almost destroyed the planet was so polite and gentlemanly to the scorned wife. She knew that it had been purely about the ancient dance known as sex, but even using each other simply for release didn't quite explain why he treated the Lindblum lady with such dignity and class. When they performed tantric acts on each other; be it auparishtaka, cunninlingus, sensual massage, or even a type of kissing game, Hilda's needs were just as important as Kuja's own. His hands, his mouth, or his large member, it did not ever matter. Kuja never failed to make his canary see the stars... and moon... and every other part of the cosmos.

Regent Cid was never generous like that. If her adulterous husband ever failed to bring his wife to a climax, well, it was basically tough luck. Hilda had to wonder how many of his whores had received an orgasm from him.

Kuja's sultry dance of cunnilingus continued on and Hilda lost herself to him. She always did. The golden canary now only thought of the Silver Wizard down between her legs. He was Kuja. Her mage and her lover...

"Oh... Kuja..." Hilda groaned. "Kuja...!" The sexual torment he was giving her only got stronger. So much stronger. Kuja was using his perfected abilities to release one of her chakras. Hilda knew exactly which one. It was the kundalini, a powerful energy source at the base of the spine. She could feel it snake around to the front of her core before traveling up through her desperate body in a powerful explosion of energy and desire. "Kuja!" She grasped at his silver hair and screamed out from the revitalizing orgasm he had given her.

Hilda felt release, she felt joyous. The one thing she would not feel however, is rest. Kuja smoothly placed his lover's legs up and on his shoulders. Balancing himself on the table (and praying that it wouldn't collapse), the wizard plunged deep into his canary. She hadn't even come down from the atmosphere when he began his thrusts. The position they were in, with her ankles resting on his broad shoulders, gave him perfect depth and control. He used the sultry position to thrust deep and hard, making sure to hit every single fiber of her being.

It felt good, it felt pleasurable, but it also began to burn. The minute amount of pain both mages were beginning to feel was not because of the flames of passion that stirred within, but because their bodies were beginning to tire. With each thrust Kuja gave and Hilda received, more heated friction was created. Their lower regions could only take so much more, but neither partner wished to stop. Despite the pain, this coupling still felt _incredible._

Pain, pleasure, pain, pleasure. It burned, but energized. Muscles clenched and names were cried out as the Silver Wizard's hot seed flooded into his lady. Again, Hilda was filled with his essence and it only made her want him more.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Lindblum Castle_

Regent Cid only stared angrily at the piece of paper in his hand. The archbishop had handed the letter to the regent with a smirk and walked off.

Annulment papers.

Lady Hilda had begun the process of obtaining an annulment. What was with the world today? Years ago, it was normal for a man to a wife and many mistresses. When had that changed?

The regent finally sat down on his throne to consider his options. He had broken his vow of fidelity--numerous times. Consequently, his marriage to Hilda could easily be annulled. His actions had made it an untrue marriage. A false sacrament.

Now he had no wife and no chance of an heir.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Mystic: Did everyone enjoy the smut? (people cheer) I thought so. Anyway, stay tuned for next chapter. What is Kuja going to think when he learns that he'll be playing the role of step-father to little Eiko? Will Cid turn completely emo with all the angst I'm going to give him? Will Kuja and Hilda have more sex? Review to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: (Kuja is pushed out of the shadows)**

**Mystic: Give the disclaimer, Kuja!**

**Kuja: No!**

**Mystic: Do it!**

**Kuja: I said no!**

**Mystic: Why not?!**

**Kuja: Because there is no lovemaking in this chapter!**

**Mystic: (scoffs) Come on. Do you really think the readers want smut in every damn chapter? (crickets chirp as Kuja raises eyebrows... Mystic drops head in shame) Oh. Oops, sorry readers. Smut will return in the next chapter. Promise!**

**Kuja: She owns nothing. (sits down and pouts)**

-----------------------------------------------------

Hilda sighed happily in Kuja's warm chest as they slowly drifted off into a post-coitus slumber. The lovers were lying in the classic and romantic "spoon" position on the wizard's large, comfortable bed. The silver and blue silk sheets were draped over them mainly for comfort rather than warmth. The sexual fire from their exhausted bodies provided more than enough warming heat. Kuja's arm rested lightly over his golden canary and his fingers were idly grazing across her smooth and sweat-slicked skin. Her head rested casually against his shoulder and her back was pressed firmly against his chest. The beat of his now-changed heart rhythmically fluttered, the resonance of it a constant reassurance to Hilda that Kuja was alive and no longer bent on worldwide destruction.

The fingers of the Silver Wizard continued to lazily trace across his beautiful lady's skin. At first, Hilda thought her wizard was simply petting her, possibly just lightly massaging the beads of sweat that glistened on her skin. As his nimble fingers left faint scratch marks however, it became clear that they were more than just random tracings.

Kuja was declaring Hilda _his_.

He traced symbols across the top of her full breasts, down over her abdomen, then finally over her pelvis where her fertile womb was encassed. On her chest and breasts, Kuja made the symbols of love and honor. He had sealed her heart to his. The skin of her stomach held markings of the male and female spirits. Their souls were now joined as one. But that wasn't all Kuja had traced. The tantric skilled mage traced one more symbol. The sign was across her womb. A request even. It made Hilda smile and even more proud that she chose to return to him.

Open to life...

Kuja longed for a child and he wanted one through her. It was a request that made Hilda ponder many things as she placed her hand atop of his as it calmly rested on her lower abdomen. She had yet to bear any biological children and the bright image of her stomach swollen with Kuja's child was joyous and well... old-fashioned and romantic. The thought was so bright and vivid of an image that Hilda had to wonder if it wasn't a vision of the near future. She and Kuja had been together for one week now and their time together was filled with sex, laughter, more sex, and wondrous love.

That last word made Hilda's eyes go wide like saucers. Sensing that Kuja was now in deep sleep, the lady of Ipsen's Castle calmly sat up and pondered her thoughts. Her silver lover barely shifted when she raised up and leaned back on the fluffy pillow.

Did Kuja love her...?

Did she love him back...?

Love was not a scary emotion to the scorned wife, despite the absence of it in her previous marriage to Cid. Kuja always made her feel loved, even if he hadn't actually said it. He surely showed it though. And like that old saying, "Actions Speak Louder Than Words". She chuckled softly. If that adage was true, then Kuja's feelings for her were more than just physical lust. He did love her.

How odd... Cid would repeatedly tell Hilda that he loved her, yet never expressed it.

And the thought of giving birth to any of Cid's offspring was enough to churn the golden canary's stomach.

Hilda glanced down at her mystical lover and smiled softly at the serene expression on his sleeping face. It was hard to believe that this was the man that almost destroyed Gaia. Was his long for a child his form of atonement? Was this his way to prove to the citizens of Gaia that he was no longer a threat? To bring forth an innocent soul and raise him or her to be an upright citizen?

Kuja groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open. He noticed that his arms were empty and quickly lifted his gaze only to see Hilda smiling down at him. "What are you doing, Hilda?" The wizard asked as he raised up to sit next to her.

Her hands gently rested on her lower stomach. "Do you want a child, Kuja?" A soft blush spread over her face as a knowing grin crossed his.

Kuja's warm hand rested over hers. "Do you Hilda? You have yet to take any of the contraceptive herbs I've taught you about."

That blush of hers only got deeper. When the Lindblum raised woman was with the wizard before, he had taught her about the contraceptive properties of certain herbs and potions. She made full use of them when she returned to her false marriage, thinking that a child wouldn't be in her's and Cid's best interest. Then Hilda met the little summoner named Eiko and the Lindblum lady's heart melted.

"It's only been a week, Kuja." Hilda pointed out softly.

The Silver Wizard wrapped his arms around his canary and pulled her closer to his chest. "I treasure all of my time with you. If I could go back to when I first saw you, betrayed and alone--"

"I was not thinking clearly when I returned to the regent."

"And neither was I when... I drove you away." It pained Kuja greatly to think of all the trouble he caused.

Hilda nuzzled deeper into his warm body. "What of Eiko, my wizard?" She only told Kuja about her adopted daughter this morning over breakfast.

"I have already assured you, my beautiful canary." Kuja said as he kissed the top of Hilda's head. "I will raise the summoner like she was my own. Just as you are."

"She won't like you."

Kuja only gave a slight shrug. "I will be a better father-figure to her than Cid will."

Hilda reached up and cupped his smirking face. "I think you're right."

"Then let us slumber." Kuja responded as he kissed her hand.

As they layed back down, Hilda's head resting on top of his chest this time, the golden canary had one last question. "Do you love me, Kuja?" As the question left her mouth, she regretted asking it. Why did she have to be so damn forward?

All he did was hold her closer to him. "I wouldn't want a child, Hilda, if I didn't."

------------------------------------------------------------

_Alexandria Castle_

Zidane sauntered in the large library in search of his wife. "Oh, Dagger..." The thief called out. She had to be here somewhere. His queen had a habit of venturing off into the quiet library for a bit of escape. His tail swung from side-to-side as he turned past a volume of books.

The young queen let out a startled gasp as she felt a hand slyly rub her backside. The thick book she was reading dropped to the floor with a thunk.

"Soft." Zidane smirked, pinching her ever-so-slightly.

Garnet turned and smacked her husband on the chest playfully. "Zidane!"

The mischeivious king wrapped one arm around his wife and pulled her in to him with a kiss. "Just can't help myself, Dag." He pulled something out of his pocket. "We got a letter from your Aunt Hilda."

Garnet's eyes lit up. "Wonderful! Where is she?"

"Uh..." Zidane opened the letter in search of the royal woman's location. He grinned when he found the answer. "Ipsen's Castle." Zidane said with a laugh. Well, at least they knew where Hilda was--and what she was probably doing. Of course, if that was case, how did Hilda even find time to write the letter?

Garnet read the rest of her aunt's letter in a state of shock, her eyes growing wider by the minute. "She's coming back sometime next week to pick up Eiko!"

Zidane just had to ask. "Is she bringing her silver wizard?" Dagger just glared at him. "I just asked a question, babe."

The young queen sighed and picked up the book she dropped earlier. "What is Cid going to think about this?"

Her thief only raised an eyebrow. "He kinda brought this on himself. If he'd kept in his pants, none of this woulda happened."

Garnet sighed again, knowing that Zidane was right. Of course, her husband had a reputation too. "And you are so innocent, Zidane?" She crossed her arms and started to tap her foot.

"Hey, when I take a vow, I keep it." Zidane answered defensively. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her to him again. "You know you're the only one for me, Dagger."

Garnet blushed as he began to attack her neck with a fury of kisses and bites. "I know." She giggled. Her laughter only continued as her thief of a husband backed her up to a nearby corner. A sexy chuckle left his mouth as he prepared to steal his bride away to a land of adventerous sex.

------------------------------------------------------

**Mystic: I am such a bad girl! I told myself that this chapter was supposed to be angst-ridden and instead I have monkey-boy banging his wife up against the wall. Well, since I'm indulging in my fantasies. Kuja! Put this on for me. (hands wizard a shiny, mechanical helmet)**

**Kuja: Why did you give me a Daft Punk helmet?**

**Mystic: (grins) Just put it on. (Kuja does so) Readers, don't forget to leave a review while I... do stuff. (sees Kuja in sexy Daft Punk helmet and squeals) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: (Zidane steps out)**

**Zidane: The Mystic doesn't own anything except this plot, which involves my scantily clad brother having hot sex. Heh, runs in the family. (glomps Garnet)**

**Mystic: (rolls eyes) Only, Zidane isn't dressed in revealing clothes. Shall we continue with the smut? Oh, wait. (points to Zidane and Garnet who are rolling around on the floor and molesting each other) They already are.**

--------------------------------------------

It was dark, save for the light of the full moon shining through the midnight sky. The hum of Hilda's--well, Hilda and Kuja's airship--resonated above the clouds as it flew toward it's destination of Alexandria. The wind blew in a quiet whisper through the dark trees and hillsides. Only the wanton moans of a man and woman broke through the night sky.

"Kuja..." Hilda arched her back against her sorcerer, pressing her body closer to his. "Oh shiva... Kuja!"

"Sweet canary." Kuja breathed while deepening his thrusts. His sorcerer's "staff" was again working it's magic as his body entwined with Hilda's. Their forms were locked in another tantric position from the Kama Sutra. It had to be modified slightly however, so the two lovers wouldn't injure themselves on the hard surface of the airship floor.

Yes, the Silver Wizard and his golden sorceress were out on the deck of the airship, copulating under the starry night sky. A thin blanket was spread beneath them, and the gentle softness of it ruffled and scrunched with each erotic movement.

It was fortunate that no other airships happened to be flying in the same vicinity. The innocent passengers would surely see quite the tantric, sultry show. The woman with golden tresses lay supline on her back, with her sharp eyes shut tight as her face looked up to the dark heavens. One lean leg rested on the shoulder of her silver-locked lover, while the other leg rested daintly on his hip. Her back would arch slightly with each thrust the man gave. His mouth hovered over hers, whispering words of tenderness and lovely hope. Two warm and wet tongues would dart out to meet in a soulful link of two magic-filled individuals, yearning not only for deep love, but for orgasmic release.

Very, very fortunate that the Hilda Garde airship was the only mode of transportation in the skies tonight. The night was theirs to claim--along with each other.

A gentle breeze caressed their skin and instantly absorbed some of the sweat that had begun to form. Wisps of hair, one golden and one silver, would blow in the breeze and across their dancing bodies. It was almost like Kuja and Hilda were one with the universe. The moon and stars gave the gentlest of lumination that surrounded their undulating forms. Soft rays of moonlit light encassed them, ordaining them lovers for eternity. The man being the Silver Wizard, the former Dark Messenger. The woman being the Golden Sorceress, scorned by an aduterous spouse only to find love in a kidnapper. Aye, they were just two lonely souls who found comfort in each other in what some would call unusual circumstances.

The lady of the wizard quickly realized how much more intense sensations felt when out under the twinkling stars. This wasn't the first time she and Kuja enjoyed each other out in open air, but this one such coupling _was_ the first time out in the mystery known as nightfall.

Their release was stronger, their orgasm more wanton and uncontrolled. Such passion and magic the two souls could conjure.

One final kiss was shared between the two panting mages as they quietly untangled themselves. Kuja eventually smirked in sexual pride as he pulled Hilda onto his lap and wrapped the thin blanket over them. "We will arrive at Alexandria in the morning." Pity, really. He would have been quite content to ravish her body over and over again without any interruptions.

Hilda maneuvered so she was completely straddling her magical lover. "What will you do, Kuja?" She asked while smoothing his silver hair. "Others might recognize you."

He responded by giving her a gentlemanly kiss. "My disguise will take care that, Hilda." Although, it was going to be quite difficult to pull off the celibate monk facade when he had images of Hilda nude him before running through his mind.

She kissed him back. "What will I tell them, if they ask who you are?"

The tantric wizard contemplated his answer as he softly caressed Hilda's bare back. When Kuja finally thought of an appropiate response, his hands reached up to cup the side of her face. "You tell them, my canary," he began as his voice dropped to a husky whisper. "That I am whatever you desire me to be."

"And if I desire you to be mine forever?" Hilda took his hands and placed them over her heart in the same manner long ago.

"... As you wish."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alexandria Castle_

"Zidane..." Garnet purred in his arms. "Zidane, you are a naughty thief." The young queen stretched out her arms as she began to sit up on the large bed. "Where did you learn to do that with your tail...?" The two monarchs were relaxing after a round of adventerous sex. Garnet was still learning about sexual antics and Zidane was having too much fun showing her what he was capable of. Hands, mouth, cock, and tail included! Yea, baby!

Zidane only grinned as he leaned back into the fluffy pillows, his hands clasped behind his head. "My little secret, Dag." He responded. "And you liked every second of it."

"I always do." Garnet leaned down to kiss her husband, not expecting him to grab her and pull her completely on top of him. She only giggled when she felt his tongue flicker out to lick her neck and jaw. "Keep that up and we shall be awake all night!" They had important guests arriving tomorrow. It wouldn't exactly be proper if the queen in power was yawning due to a night of endless romance.

The thief-turned-king chuckled mischievously. "It is up, Dagger. And I intend to keep you awake all night." Hilda and his brother weren't the only couple that deserved to wake up tired and sore in the morning.

"You're a naughty thief." Garnet said again between heated kisses.

Zidane's hands roamed over his wife's trim body. "It's why you fell in love with me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mystic: Yes, I know that Kuja has a tail too, but I can't seem to work it into the smut scenes. I apologize. Call me uncreative if you will, but I want to make my smut as best as I can write it. If that means leaving something out... oh, well. I'm sorry! **

**Kuja: I forgive you, Mystic. Please review readers. I want to get the next scene overwith as soon as possible. I cannot believe you have me quoting a line from a certain romantic movie. What kind of man do you think I am?**

**Mystic: Tantric and romantic. Ha! Score one for me and The Princess Bride! Boo-yah!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: (Mystic steps out)**

**Mystic: Hello? Kuja? Lady Hilda? (muffled moans are heard from behind a closed door) Ah... I see. In that case, Zidane? Garnet? (giggles and a whip are heard from behind another closed door) Darn. Everyone is having sex. How kind of them to leave me, the author, high and dry because her sexy spouse is at work. I am surrounded by unkind nymphomaniacs! (sits down on couch) I don't own anything except the cowboy hat hubby got me for CHRISTmas. **

-------------------------------------------------------

Lady Hilda was certainly in for a surprise when she and an unknown "monk" arrived at Alexandria Castle. Well, many surprises actually. For starters, maybe her royal niece wasn't _that_ naive about physical love. The monarch had the trademark look of a woman who was up most of the night in the ancient dance known as sex. Garnet's young face was tired, but smiling. Her raven hair was styled to hide the ...one... two... three--three?! Three love marks graced the side of her slender neck. Everytime the good queen would turn her head to whisper to her husband, the bites of passion would reveal themselves to the royal court.

Hilda had to suppress a chuckle when she noticed Garnet had slight difficulty walking and sitting down properly.

The other surprise was that Zidane was in royal clothes--for once. Everyone in the kingdom had arrived to the outdoor theatre for the showcase of a new dance troupe. Since this was a special occasion, Garnet apparently insisted that her husband dress for the occasion as a good king should. However, the way the former thief shifted and tugged at the cloak that encased him made it very clear that he despised being in the thing. Why he couldn't he just wear his normal Tantalus clothes? This mush of fabric was restricting and uncomfortable. He wanted out of them!

"Zidane," Garnet whispered harshly to her husband. "Stop fidgeting so much."

Her thief only tugged again at the neckline. "Get me out of these things, Dagger." There was nothing risque about that request, only the demands of a man who hated being fancy.

The beautiful queen leaned in close to whisper (this time seductively) in his ear. "I will tonight. Promise."

Zidane's frown of discomfort was replaced by a smirk of anticipation.

Lady Hilda watched the young couple with a knowing smile before glancing over at the wizard beside her. No one had realized his identity yet, even as he reached over to take her hand in his and raise it to his lips. Most of the nobles and court royals simply assumed the monk was just an overprotective bodyguard. He followed the Lindblum lady wherever she went and watched her with a devoted eye.

The word had spread very fast about the finalized divorce between Hilda and Regent Cid. The annulment process was in full sway and the latest gossip was that the many bishops and tribunal members had reached a final verdict. It seemed to be in Hilda's favor.

Yet, if this mysterious, holy man was just a bodyguard, then why would he continue to kiss her hand or whisper in her ear? Why would he caress her face like a lover if he was just there to protect her?

Maybe this monk was her lover...? No, never! The Lady Hilda was too much of a lady to be with another man after the regent slept with many a female. Hilda had been raised to keep both feet on the ground.

Little did those nobles know that there were ways to keep both your feet on the ground and still receive the most wondrous of sexual pleasure. Those prudish nobles would also most likely faint if they knew that their Lindblum lady did things to the monk beside her that was most likely considered sinful and very, very wrong.

Damn, it was fun though.

Kuja was the reason why Hilda also had difficulty walking straight and why her lower regions screamed with soreness when she tried to sit. It was a feeling she never had before and it was a feeling she didn't want to ever end.

Hilda's hand continued to rest in Kuja's as they turned their attention to the middle-aged man who had sauntered onto the stage.

"My lords! My ladies!" He greeted everybody with a deep bow from the waist and a tip of his hat. "My Queen Garnet and her King Zidane!" This man was one of Baku's dear friends and it showed in the way he graced the stage. "I present for your enjoyment, an ancient dance of the desert." Kuja lifted his head briefly at the word 'desert', the thick hood of his habit never shifting. " 'Tis the dance of womanhood and of fertility. It brings forth the female spirit and celebrates the womb from which we all originate. The Dance of the Belly." Baku's colleague raised his arms toward Garnet and Zidane, both monarchs looking on in ample curiosity. "My King and Queen, please welcome the practitioners of this beautiful art!"

With one last flourish, the man ran from the stage as the musicians began to play a haunting tune that gave images of mystery and sensuality. One by one, a woman would dance on stage dressed to showcase the control she possessed in her stomach. Ten women in all danced and twirled onstage. Skirts and beads sashayed and shimmied in time to the music. These dancers were beautiful and erotic, using veils and even finger cymbals to tell their timeless tale of the magic of being a woman.

The audience had begun to clap in time to the rhythm. "Kuja, what is this?" Hilda asked, her voice sounding incredulous. This dance was stunning!

Kuja grinned and leaned in to answer his canary's question. "Bellydance, Hilda." He calmly pointed out one of the dancers dressed entirely in blue who was rolling her abdominal muscles with precise expertise.

She glanced at him with wide, green eyes. "Like the harem girls?" Hilda's education as a young girl taught of the many concubines a royal man might own.

"Nay, my dear canary." Her disguised lover whispered. "The harem was simply sex. Bellydance is pure sensuality."

The golden sorceress had no choice but to agree with her Silver Wizard. The skills and movements of the dance could hardly be called sexual. Erotic, most definitely. But sexual? That didn't seem to be the proper word. Lady Hilda couldn't even think of the correct term to use. She continued to look on in wonder and awe. What would Kuja do, she thought, if she learned to dance like that? Could she even attempt to isolate her hips like them? To move her arms like liquid or like hissing snakes?

Perhaps she could. At one point in her life, Hilda knew next to nothing about pleasuring a man and bringing him to a climax. Kuja taught her though, and now she prided herself in her tantric ways. Besides, she was a woman who knew her body well enough. Kuja's lover could recognize what her form craved and desired in the heat of sexual frenzy. She knew the touch she liked and the touch Kuja liked. It would change from one encounter to another, one glance in his eyes told her exactly what he needed. Her body would always respond in kind.

"We should go." Kuja's deep voice interrupted Hilda from her mind's many wanderings.

"What?" The canary asked while releasing her hand from his. "Why should we leave?"

Kuja's voice dropped to a demanding tone he hadn't used since his days of maniacal power. "Let us find Eiko and return to Ipsen, Hilda."

Something was wrong, that much she knew. Hilda had never seen her wizard like this before and she wasn't quite sure if going against his wishes was a wise idea or not. "Kuja..."

Then Lady Hilda understood as her silver-haired lover abruptly stood and shielded her from the older man who had appeared.

"Well, fancy seeing you here... Hilda."

The golden sorceress swallowed slowly as Kuja's eyes burned out of anger and frustration. She grabbed onto the black habit and buried her face in the cloth, taking in the comforting scent of alchemy that constantly surrounded Kuja wherever he went.

No, why was _he_ here?

"What do you want, Regent?" Kuja asked between clenched teeth, his hold on Hilda unrelenting.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Kuja: Can I just torch the regent? Please?**

**Zidane: The Mystic says you have to wait. Where is she anyway?**

**Kuja: Her husband is back from work. (Zidane nods) Please review, dear readers. Our Mystic has left a cliffhanger that I'm sure you want to see resolved...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Got it memorized? Good.**

**Mystic: Alright! That's it! When I wrote this fic, I made it clear that I said little angst and lotsa smut. But this little guy (drags out angst fairy) has been trying to tell me otherwise. Well not going to happen! I'm in a good mood now and the angst needs to stop! (grabs laptop to bash fairy's head in, but is stopped by fellow author and reviewer, RenzokukenZ)**

**RenzokukenZ: My shtick! You no steal! (takes laptop and walks off)**

**Mystic: Dammit! The angst needs to die! Oh, wait. I have an idea... For anybody who's going to flame me for this, BRING IT!!!**

--------------------------------------------------

Hilda awoke with a startled gasp. Her breath came in short pants and sweat was dripping from her brow. She was lying in a bed of the softest silk and fluffy white pillows supported her tired head. Opening her green eyes, the golden sorceress took in her surroundings and recognized the lavish decor as Alexandrian. A quick glance at the open curtains of a nearby window told the tired woman that it was very late at night. Most likely two or three in the morning.

Was it possible? Did she just have a simple dream? Or was it a nightmare? It was a nightmare, her subconscious gave Hilda a disturbing nightmare. Any dream with Cid was pure horrific. The subconscious vision seemed so real; Hilda could still smell her ex-husband's cologne and feel the rough fabric of Kuja's habit bunched between her petite hands. The female mage suddenly became light-headed, her face flushed hot, and her evening meal threatened to make an encore.

No, not threatened. It _was_ making an encore!

Lady Hilda dashed out of the comfortable bed and pushed open the double doors that led to a lavish balcony. Hoping that no nobleman or simple servant was taking a very late stroll, the disturbed dreamer heaved the contents of her stomach out over the balcony railings. That dream was so vivid and lifelike. The bellydancers were stunning, Kuja's soft whispers and caresses were gentle as in real life.

But that damn regent had to make an appearance!

Hilda heaved again. Her throat started to burn as her stomach acid churned further and caused more irritation. Bile and rack of lamb splattered into the bushes, along with the wet tears of the sick canary. One final heave caused the Lindblum-raised woman to break out in uncontrollable sobs. Her weak, lithe form turned away from the railing and slid down to the tiled floor of the rich balcony. Golden tresses draped over her trembling body, tears fell from her eyes, and any magic left in her soul seemed to weaken by the minute.

"Hilda..." A male voice exclaimed. The weeping female glanced up to see the thick habit of a monk, with the features of the silver sorcerer she had come to love. "Hilda, my dear canary, whatever happened?" He bent and pulled her still sobbing form into his arms.

It hadn't really been that stressful of a day, has it? The two lovers arrived in Alexandria without much of an issue. Zidane and Garnet were wise to Kuja's disguise, but everyone else was still oblivious. Even Steiner and Beatrix assumed that the mysterious monk was just an overprotective bodyguard. Eiko had yet to figure it out, as well.

"...Kuja." Hilda choked out, clutching at his arms and burying her face into the crook of his neck. "Take me away from here. I want to go home, to Ipsen's Castle." Secret thoughts and emotions began to pour out from the depths of her soul. They were thoughts she had held onto when she returned to the lecherous Regent. These emotions were of a woman who longed for her one true love, only to have him yanked away from her. "I want nothing more of a royal life. I just want you and Eiko. Please!"

"Shh," Kuja comforted as he stroked her hair. "Everything will happen as you desire. I promise you that." He shifted and cupped her tear-streaked face in both hands. "You've been sick."

Hilda slowly nodded, finding comfort in her lover's body. "I had a nightmare."

One hand of the wizard drifted down to rest on the canary's smooth stomach. "Do you think it was just the nightmare?" A knowing grin spread over his face. That knowing grin grew as the sorrowful expression of Hilda's changed to that of awe and realization. "Come out of the cold, love. It's not good for you now."

She willingly took Kuja's hand as he helped her stand. Her legs were still wobbly, due in part to her stomach's churning and the sudden thought of a surprise pregnancy. "Kuja, how are you so sure? We've only been together for a couple of weeks."

The wizard leaned down to kiss away the few tears that remained. "Can you not feel the new life that you hold? The gentle hum of an innocent soul?" Her curious gaze told him that she hadn't. "The child is new, only conceived a few nights ago." His hand drifted down to her womb once more. "The little soul called to me; it's father."

Tears flowed freely down Hilda's pretty face yet again. Only this time, the tears were not of fear or trepidation. They were of impending joy. Her arms wrapped around his neck, a calming relief spreading over her heart and tired mind.

They walked inside, away from the cold breeze and locked the heavy doors. Their mouths immediately went for each other, meeting in a soft kiss that grew in sensations. Kuja's arms wrapped possessively, yet still gently, around the woman who would bring a new life into the world. He lead her to the bed, letting the hood of his disguise fall back as her fingers sifted through his silver locks. Hilda laughed a joyous giggle as Kuja picked her up bridal style and spun her around just once before carefully laying her on the bed. He moved his body fully upon her and kissed her soft mouth just once before touching his forehead to hers.

"You'll stay with me always, Hilda?" Her silent breath was hot against his cool skin, stirring within his masculine soul a passionate fire.

"Always," She smiled at up him. "You, and Eiko, and as many other children that you can give me."

A sexy smirk crossed his features. "I'll give you as many as you desire, my beautiful, golden canary."

They kissed again, fierce and wanton. Warm tongues clashed and fought against each other in an ancient rhythm. Kuja's holy habit was removed and pushed to the floor; Hilda's thin shift followed soon after. With both articles of clothing removed, it left both persons free to come together. Arms and legs entwined in each other, while golden and silver tresses tangled on the soft bedspread. Their kiss deepened in fervent need and want as their bodies prepared to dance for the remainder of the night.

Deciding to return to one of her favorite foreplay positions, Hilda playfully maneuvered out from underneath her lover and bade him to sit on the edge of the bed. With a sly smile that spoke volumes of sultry pleasure to come (pun very much intended), the golden sorceress sank to her knees in front of him. Auparishtaka was not only Kuja's favorite form of sexual fun, but it was also Hilda's.

The wizard on the bed moaned deeply as a wet and heated mouth surrounded his throbbing member. She remembered what strokes and movements of tongue he enjoyed the most. Kuja's lady took great pride in making him moan in such a way. His gasps only increased the more she sucked and licked. Then her hands joined in the act, stroking and fondling him to the highest planes of the best kind of torment in the cosmos.

Kuja braced himself on the edge of the bed and tilted his head back toward the ceiling. Damn little chick. Her tongue was going to kill him. His whole being was ready to burst in ecstasy.

"Mother! Mother!" Eiko yelled as she ran into the room. "I thought I heard you cryAHHHHH!" The little girl's shocked scream echoed throughout the castle hallway.

Kuja and Hilda dove under the covers, but it was very much too late. Eiko had seen and the little summoner was not at all pleased.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Mystic: I feel better now. Humor, smut, a little angst. I'm good. Just to give one more shoutout. DragonOTDarkFlame, you gave me some wonderful ideas, and I apologize for not being able to use them. Try as I might, I couldn't seem to get it to work. I hope your feelings aren't hurt and that you'll still be able to read this. I honestly tried, but it wouldn't flow the way I wanted it too. Sorry. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: (Mystic steps out)**

**Mystic: Let's try this again, shall we? (sees angst fairy) Die you stupid angst-ridden fairy! (chases grumpy looking fairy around a college campus, but is stopped by fellow author, RenzokukenZ) Stupid fairy!**

**Renzo: What are you doing?**

**Mystic: Angst fairy must DIE! (lunges toward fairy, but author friend stops her yet again) Let me at 'im! I can't stand writing angst!**

**Renzo: That's no reason to maim the little guy, is it? (fairy snickers from behind RenzokukenZ's shoulder)**

**Mystic: (breaks down and sobs) I want my humor fairy back! (a happy looking fairy is seen in background surrounded by sorority girls and large amounts of beer)**

**Renzo: Okay, I think you need some warm tea, a cup of hot ramen noodles, and some time to listen to Daft Punk...**

**Mystic: (sniffles) Okay.**

**Renzo: Yeah, she owns nothing.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiko sat straight up in the her cozy bed located in Alexandria Castle. The young summoner struggled to surpress a loud scream from whatever vision she just dreampt up. She knew it was an actual third-eye vision because of the vivid reality of it. This was no simple life-like dream. What Eiko had was a tried-and-true premonition that was granted only to certain summoners.

Try as she might to shake the scene from her innocent mind, the vision stayed put. Her mother, the kind woman who lovingly adopted her, was on the floor before the very man who attempted to extract the little girl's eidolons. Kuja was at one point willing to kill the little blue-haired girl just to gain her power. Now he was receiving mouth congress from her caring mother.

Eiko knew what mouth congress was; she caught Zidane and Garnet doing the same thing a few days ago. Ziddy was also doing something with that tail of his, but the child couldn't figure out what. But that didn't explain Kuja! Kuja of all people! Well, genome. Grr... Whatever that stupid wizard was, why did her mother have to choose him?!

There was something else in that subconcious vision though. Something else was discovered, or rather... someone. Kuja said there was a new life. Inside Lady Hilda was an innocent soul.

That was a baby, right? Eiko knew the very basics of the famous and dreaded, birds and the bees talk. The many moogles who watched over her taught her some about the reproductive act. After seeing Ziddy and Garnet together, Eiko received another talk from the young queen. Garnet had stressed the importance of being in love and saving yourself for marriage--and that sometimes a wife just likes to kiss her husband in that type of manner.

Zidane didn't even attempt to join that conversation.

So, her mother was having a baby. Kuja was the father. That meant that Hilda loved Kuja. It was a simple concept but difficult for Eiko to understand. Why would her mother be in love with Kuja?

The young summoner's dream confirmed her suspicions though. That mysterious monk was no holy or pious man. He was protective of Hilda, true. Since they're arrival in Alexandria, the monk followed her around like a proper bodyguard should, but something still seemed off. Now Eiko knew why. The monk was Kuja, the famous and evil Silver Wizard.

He was still evil, that explained why her adoptive mother was crying in the vision!

Crying! Her mother was crying!

Eiko jumped down from the comfortable bed and ran toward the bedroom door, leaving the blankets in a jumbled heap. Her mother was staying in a lavish guest room right next to her young daughter's, so it didn't take long for the innocent summoner to make it to her legal guardian's door. Before she knocked on the heavy door, a joyful laugh resonated from the other side. Eiko's little hand paused half-way in the air. She recognized that laugh from her premonition. That meant, right now, Hilda and Kuja were--

The blue-hair child turned around and slumped down to the floor. This wasn't fair! Zidane said before that Kuja changed his ways after the collapse of the Iifa Tree, but how could everyone know for sure? It may just be one big plot before that stupid wizard in the tiny clothes tries to kill everything again. There was no way he was a good guy now! Just no way! What was that fancy, big word Garnet used one time?

Inconceivable!

Eiko huffed and leaned her head back to rest it on the heavy door, only to find her young form crashing to floor and staring up at her wide-eyed mother. The woman's hair was mussed and her shift looked like it had been thrown on in a haste.

"Ow!"

"Eiko?" Hilda knelt down and assisted the little girl to a sitting position. "I thought I heard you outside the door. Are you alright?"

Eiko nodded and brushed back her shiny blue hair away from her eyes. "I thought you were crying." She glared at the silent monk standing beside the bed.

"I'm alright now, sweetheart." Hilda helped her daughter stand. "It was just a nightmare. Nothing else."

"No, it wasn't! It was him! Eiko pointed angrily to the now-stunned monk. "I know that's Kuja!"

Kuja knew the charade was up for good now. The queen and her king knew, now his lover's child knew.

Letting out a sigh, Kuja pulled down the hood of his habit and let his silver locks splash over his face and shoulders. Eiko's glare grew in it's menace.

"Why him, mother?! Eiko shrieked. "Why that wizard? He tried to hurt us!"

"Honey, you said heard what Zidane said..." Hilda tried to explain.

Eiko stomped her foot. "I don't believe him!"

Kuja bravely stepped forward and knelt down in front of the little girl he tried to harm in the past. "Sweet child, would it help if I gave you a sincere apology?"

"No, it won't!" Eiko spat. Hilda's face dropped at the sight of her daughter's stubborness. The golden sorceress wanted no more of a royal life, but the little summoner had made it quite clear that whatever life she had, Kuja was to be no part of it.

The Silver Wizard tried again. "I was not right back then, little one. Something changed about me; I let the darkness overshadow me." Eiko refused to look at him. She crossed her arms and turned her head toward the lavish door, refusing to believe anything Kuja told her. "You have my sincerest apologies, Eiko. Never again will I let that happen." Kuja knew he must choose his words carefully, lest Fenrir gets summoned in anger and haste. "I love your mother and I will protect her, and you, with my life."

Her angelic eyes glanced slowly toward the sorcerer in monk's robes. A tiny smile was expressed on his face. It was one small smile that promised of laughs and fishing trips. That simple smile held hopes of meals at the family table and adventures in summoning and magic. Eiko could plainly see a home of joy and happiness which was something she never saw with the regent of Lindblum. The regent did acts that hurt her loving mother, but Kuja was promising nothing evil. Only to protect and love his new family.

Did the famed Angel of Death deserve a new chance at life? Was he worthy of a free and happy life? Zidane and Hilda both thought so.

The summoner of Madain Sari cautiously dropped her arms and turned her gaze fully to the sane Silver Wizard. "Are you and my mother really having a baby?"

Hilda chuckled as her face flushed red. Her hands rested softly on her abdomen, smiling proudly when Kuja placed his hands over them. "We are."

Eiko tilted her head in thought before coming to a quick conclusion. "Give me a little brother and we'll call it even!" She jumped up once, which was enough incentive for Kuja to reach down and scoop her up in his arms. "I'm still watching you, Kuja."

He laughed in ernest. "I shall be on my best behaviour, little one."

---------------------------------------------------------

**Kuja: It is a bit fluffy, but overall, I enjoyed. What would you say, Mystic?**

**Mystic: (sits on top of computer desk next to frightened fairy in a cage and happy fairy passed out drunk) No complaints here.**

**Kuja: (notices frightened angst fairy in cage) You captured him? (Mystic nods) I thought you wanted him dead.**

**Mystic: I changed my mind. I decided to traumatize the bastard instead.**

**Kuja: How did you manage that, dare I ask?**

**Mystic: I forced him to watch the music video to Daft Punk's "Technologic". **

**Angst fairy: (shaking and rocking back and forth) Technologic... scary robot... creepy tiny robot...**

**Drunk happy fairy: Leavesh reviewsh... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: (sings to the tune of 'I Feel Pretty' from West Side Story) I own nothing... I own nothing... I own nothing, SquareEnix I hate you... I own nothing...**

_Mystic: Okay, I finally have this fic back to where I want it. Meaning, very little angst, lotsa romance, and lotsa steamy smut. Come along, sexy fairy. You're being released for this chapter..._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hilda woke up to the wonderful warmth of a man early the following morning. Kuja had his lover wrapped warmly in his arms in a protective embrace. His soft breath whispered across the back of her neck, causing satisfied moan to escape from the parted mouth of the golden sorceress.

For the first time in a very long time, Hilda was truly happy. She had a powerful man that loved her and would remain true to her. Her adopted child gave her approval of him and of the new life created. Lady Hilda smiled at that, her hand ghosting down to her stomach where Kuja's hand had already taken it's rightful place. What lay beneath in her womb was _his_. Their constant sexual adventures gave them a child and now the female mage wanted nothing more than to return home to Ipsen's. It was her home because it was there that she felt love and pure unadulterated happiness.

Her days of being regal and royalty were finished.

Hilda shifted in Kuja's arms, turning around to rest her head on his bare chest. Her silver lover felt warm as he always did, which created another fire to awaken in the sorceress. Alexandria Castle was still quiet, Eiko was sleeping snugly in her room next door. With a sultry grin, Hilda positioned her lithe form completely atop of Kuja's mystical body, straddling his hips with her lean legs. She leaned down to wake her wizard with a gentle kiss on his neck only to be surprised when Kuja turned his head to give her a deep, heated kiss.

"Awake so soon, dear canary?" Kuja moaned in sleepy pleasure. Tired mornings could always be made more enjoyable with a willing female by your side. Or on top of you in this case. "No more nightmares, I trust?" He murmured against her smiling mouth, taking in the honeyed and feminine scent of his lover.

"I dreampt only of you, my Silver Wizard," Hilda gasped, allowing the sensual fires Kuja was stroking his hands to escalate. She dipped her head to him and once more their mouths met. Their kiss was deep and two slick tongues met in a sultry dual where both would win yet succumb to another.

Kuja's skillful hands traveled down the length of Hilda's lean curves, creating raised goosebumps with each stroke. They were both already nude which gave ample opportunity to explore and simply touch each other. The wizard's mouth began to slide along his lover's jaw, caressing her neck, before pausing on her shoulder to suckle and gently bite.

An unreserved feminine moan echoed throughout the guest room as Hilda felt the teeth of her silver sorcerer bare down to leave a possessive mark. His hands and strong arms gripped her tighter, further stirring the flames of sexual anticipation. Her lower body instinctively pressed hard into his, reveling in the feel of his growing erection between her thighs. He was Kuja, the deadly Silver Wizard, but to Hilda, he was never more tender. For what he could give her, she was willing and eager to receive.

Already she had received a part of him. Nestled safely within her belly was the new, innocent soul of a child. And still, he wanted to give her more. A legacy he had given her, but now he wanted to give her the feel of the sun and stars. Her moans of pleasure was like a good, fine wine; one small taste was never enough and it left him wanting more. His hands reached between their gasping forms to the apex of her thighs, his fingers darting across her moist core.

He may have been a powerful wizard, but now he took the role of a tantric priest; ready to properly worship the body of the goddess over him.

"Make love to me, Kuja." Hilda nearly cried in a sensuous gasp. His mouth and hands left her soul panting for the release only his magical appendage could bring.

His grip on her hips tightened out of uncontrollable need, his mouth hovering millimeters below hers. "As you wish, my golden goddess." In one move, he filled her, giving her more sensations and feelings her body could barely contain.

An ancient and spiritual act commenced. A man and a woman giving and receiving. Kuja began to flick his tongue across her breasts, arousing each orb. More haunting cries escaped from the female mage, especially when Kuja's firm hands delved down to her legs and pulled her higher upon him. The new position increased the depths of his thrusts and gave his tongue a better reach of her breasts that bounced slightly with each movement.

To anyone else, Hilda's sounds could be mistaken for distress, but for Kuja, they were sounds of arousal and want. Needing to hear her cry out his name in pure ecstasy, the silver wizard angled his body beneath her so she could better move above him. Hilda took his silent hint and began to circle her hips, making sure to grind into him just so. She rocked back and forth over him, hitting that perfect spot inside.

The tension built between them, each thrust bringing them closer to an erupting climax. Flames of sexual pressure centered in their bodies and came to life in the eventual release of pure ecstasy. Names were cried out as the internal contractions of the female mage milked her silver lover to orgasm. Kuja captured the moaning lips of his golden canary, losing himself to her pleasurable songs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Garnet smiled in her usual regal manner as Hilda flounced into the dining area of the Alexandrian fortress. Her aunt looked noticeably tired, but a satisfied smile graced her still-flushed face. Lady Hilda's loyal bodyguard and monk followed on her heels; this time, with his thick hood down.

"Good morning, Aunt Hilda," the young queen welcomed with a friendly grin. Then Garnet turned her attention to the infamous wizard. "Kuja," she stated curtly.

Zidane rolled his eyes at the glare his wife was giving to his brother. When would the good queen learn to let bygones be bygones? Kuja was by no means a saint, but with Hilda's help the Silver Wizard learned to control the evil that lay inside his being.

Of course, endless hours of carnal sex could control just about anybody.

"Your Highness," Kuja said with a proper bow. Garnet remembered that bow. The maniacal wizard bowed that same way to her late mother and nothing but pure chaos was the result. Was this time truly any different?

"Good morning, everybody!" Eiko exclaimed as she skipped into the dining room and up to the long table full of delicious food. "Kuja, could you help me something?" Her eyes shone with childlike innocence and curiosity.

Zidane just about had to catch his bride in a faint as she saw Eiko, little Eiko, the very Eiko who said she'd never trust that girly wizard, actually talk to Kuja like nothing ever happened.

"What do you need help with, little one?" Kuja knelt down to meet the young girl's gaze. Hilda looked on with the smile of a mother, inadvertently resting her hand on her stomach.

Garnet eyed the silver wizard and the little summoner with a shocked expression. Had Eiko forgiven him? Was she giving him a chance?

Before the Alexandrian queen could ponder any more with the scene before her, Beatrix walked in the room. Her stern eye darted immediately to the disguised wizard before finally turning her attention to her queen. "Your highness, ambassadors from Lindblum have arrived."

Hilda's hands dropped and reached out to her lover, who stood straight the moment he heard the word 'Lindblum'. Even Eiko rushed to the protective form of Kuja and stood with her hands clenching his habit. The new family looked at each other in concern and uncertainty. Even Zidane took a worried face.

What news have the ambassadors brought with them?

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Mystic: Eh, I kinda tacked this ending on at the last minute. I'm running a fever over one hundred degrees. Kuja?**

**Kuja: Please leave a kind review, readers. Go lay down and rest, Mystic. (casts sleep spell on sick writer)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: SquareEnix are the lucky bastards that own everything in this fic. I just own a copy of the Kama Sutra and Great Sex Games, two books that give me wonderful inspiration. Heh, TMI?**

-----------------------------------------------------

Hilda moaned into Kuja's warm caress. She melted in his embrace, enjoying even more the feelings he gave her. His breath was hot upon her slender neck, sending an erotic contrast to the cool breeze drifting across their bare and undulating bodies. She sifted her hand through his pure, silver tresses in order to bring her lover closer ... so much closer. Now Lady Hilda could enjoy of lick of it. Every lick of his tongue, every nuzzle of his breath, and every stroke of his hands was now hers to freely enjoy and cherish. Completely guilt-free.

The memory of this morning was still fresh in her love-infused mind. She could barely think at all with the way Kuja's mouth dipped lower and lower on her sweat-kissed skin. It was a happy memory though; one that brought freedom and release from a sham marriage.

As Kuja lay his lover down among the perennials and bushes of the Alexandrian garden, it became apparently clear just how free Hilda was now. The Lindblum ambassadors had confirmed this morning upon their arrival that request for an annulment was granted. Now the sorceress who willingly flocked into the Silver Wizard's cage could remain there. She was free to be Kuja's--only Kuja's.

Taking the initiative to celebrate the positive verdict of the Lindblum Tribunal Council, Kuja had grabbed his lover and whisked her away into a secluded area of the garden. "You're mine now," Kuja said over and over. "You are all mine, Hilda." Each word was spoken like a chant. The wizard invoked all he knew as he covered his love with kisses, tracing ancient symbols along her curves, making her completely his.

Yes, she was his. She knew in her heart that she belonged with the wizard called Kuja. Hilda was Kuja's to love and to make love to. His past never mattered to her, it never did. His past as a genome created only for destruction was irrelevant. What mattered to the golden sorceress was _now_. It was how he acted _now_ in the present. And in this present time, Kuja had been nothing if not a dashing gentleman and highly skilled lover.

Why was it that sex felt so much incredible out in the open air? Surrounded by nature, every single caress and kiss was intensified nearly tenfold. They could feel the heat of the bright sun bearing down across his sculpted back, spreading a wondrous warmth throughout both of their forms. Lower limbs entwined and locked together as tender phrases were whispered. A coy and feminine laugh echoed in the air as Kuja playfully pinned both of her arms above her head, smiling as he did so. His eyes clouded over with lust laced with care as he brought his head down to taste her. One warm, eager tongue darted out to suckle on her bottom lip, gently nipping and biting at the moans that escaped.

Hilda only groaned in earnest need, opening her mouth and legs wider for him. She wanted not only his tongue to invade her lithe body, but _him_ as well. It was that special part of him that Hilda craved. She wanted him to fill her and stretch her to her limits. "Kuja, please ..." Hilda didn't want to beg for it, but if that's what it took for Kuja to finally plunder her most magical of places, than by all means, she'll beg. "Please, Kuja ... "

"Never patient, are you sweet canary?" The wizard chuckled, pressing his forehead to hers. Hilda was mad with wanton desperation, he could see it in her gasping face and the way she fought against his hold on her wrists. "Who am I to deny you then?" With that, Kuja plunged deep into the sultry woman beneath him, covering her parted lips with his own, capturing the satisfied cry that flew out.

His thrusts were wonderfully long and never shallow, right from the start. Her velvety sheath tightened around him, encasing him in warm and luscious heat. His canary no longer fought against his grip, only relaxed into his touch. She let her body melt into the earth and her heart melt into the wizard bearing over her. He gave her love, he gave her sex, he gave her himself.

Kuja knew the longing his golden sorceress asked for. Hilda was tender and sweet when he finally released her wrists. He felt her hands snake around his neck and scrape along his sides. Her nails dug into his muscled back as his thrusts came faster, beautifully faster. His own palm moved to cradle her head, drawing her into a deeper kiss. Even his thumb caressed her bottom lip, taking in the feel of her wet tongue along his fingers.

"Sing loud for me, sweet canary," Kuja ordered with a groan. Chills ran up and down his back, following the way Hilda's hands smoothed over him. He switched the angle of his hips so his lover could see stars. It may be the middle of the afternoon hours, but that wasn't about to stop the silver wizard from making his canary see the moon and cosmos.

The cosmos she saw. Brightly and full of love, her body surrendered to the sensations of spiritual sex. Trembling, she let her body arch and convulse around him, her orgasm bringing him closer to the brink.

He was with her. As her body came down from the sexual plane he put her on, Kuja released his own. He gave her more of the seed that had given her a new life. It was a creamy, rich liquid that would give her more children in the years to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknown-st to the copulating mages, the young Alexandrian queen entered her garden for a bit of fresh air and relaxation. Where Kuja and Hilda had run off to was beyond the monarch called Dagger. Luckily, Eiko decided to help Quina in the kitchens, so she was occupied for now. Zidane said something about going outside earlier, most likely to escape from whatever his brother and Lady Hilda were doing.

The young king didn't even think that the mystical lovers would be doing it outside in the garden.

Not that Lady was a proper term for the queen's aunt anymore. Those ambassadors came from the Lindblum Tribunal and only stayed long enough to present Hilda with a piece of paper granting an annulment. Queen Garnet almost fainted at her aunt's reaction. Upon reading the sealed document, Kuja's lover gave a cheerful shout before jumping into the wizard's arms. They spun around like the hero and heroine in some of those cheap romance novels, laughing and smiling at Hilda's newfound freedom. Still, even Garnet couldn't resist a small smile at her aunt's happiness.

The queen's train of thought was interrupted very rudely when she felt something wrap around her slim waist. It was too soft to be a rope, whatever it was. The ruler found herself being dragged across her garden, despite her loud protests. Her yells for Zidane to come save her were futile when she discovered her husband's arms wrapped around her frightened frame.

Zidane's tail unwrapped itself from her waist and curled around it's owner's back. "Must be my lucky day," the thief smirked. "A pretty girl all alone outside."

Dagger giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I should be more careful then, lest some rogue come to steal me away."

"Shall I kidnap you again, my queen?" Zidane asked before planting a heated kiss on his wife's smiling face.

"I'm yours to take, Zidane," the monarch answered between their oral dual.

Any garden fairies or gnomes were certainly in for a treat this warm spring day. Yet another couple deeply in love had decided to make love upon the naked earth. The fairies, nymphs, and sprites that guarded the Alexandrian flowers giggled as they spied on the lovers, particularly intrigued in the way the monkey-like thief made use of his tail.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mystic: I want Zidane's tail! (grabs Zidane in a tight hug and lovingly caresses the famous tail)**

**Zidane: (smirks) The ladies love it. Review, please!**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own freakin' nada!**

_Mystic: Alright, here's the deal guys. When I wrote this fic, my intentions were to make it fluffy and romantic. That's it. Your classic fairy tale with your trademark fairy tale happy-ever-after. However, angst started to take over and I had to work in two dream sequences to get the fluff back. I'm still not satisfied with it, however. Add to that, three reviewers (yes, three) who asked if something traumatizing, dramatic, or unexpected was going to happen, and the angst fairy is once again rearing her ugly, wart-encrusted face. Now, since I channeled Kuja/Hilda with another pairing in another fic of mine, let'schannel that fic in here by starting out with a song!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting for some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You plead forgiveness ... 

"When You Were Young"  
The Killers

Kuja only stared. His bright eyes that once held visions of destruction and torment were staring into the little eyes of his newborn son. This was supposed to be a happy occasion. The Silver Wizard sired an heir, a little boy with hair of the lightest yellow lay nestled in his father's arms. The child was calm, his young eyes gazing tiredly at his father's tear-stained face. Kuja said nothing to his son, he couldn't. Words escaped him. He was silent. Silent and scared.

Childbirth was supposed to be a magical moment. That simple, yet painful, act of bringing new life into the world was supposed to invoke miraculous feelings of joy and a sense of immortality. A part of your being, a part of your soul, was being passed on and reborn.Giving birth was not supposed to involve copious amounts of blood loss. Nor should it involve a dangerous tear to the woman's lower regions because the baby wasn't turned properly. A high fever and struggled breath had no place in this happy moment.

Yet, it was there.

The blood loss, the fever, and labored breathing. Three symptoms of the dreaded childbed fever. Three symptoms that can quickly kill even General Beatrix if the situation arose. 

For Kuja, the past thirty-six hours was nothing more than a giant slap in the face. He saw Hilda, _his_ Hilda, his beautiful golden canary wither away form the stress and trauma of giving birth to his son. 

Yes, a son. An heir.

The former diabolical antagonist of Gaia held in his arms a male infant with golden wisps of hair and sharp eyes of an emerald hue. The child was a splitting image of his sick mother, the only resemblance of his mystical father being the shape of his nose and adorable dimpled cheeks.

"Wesley," Kuja named his heir. "Wesley." For some strange reason, the name just seemed to work. 

Kuja looked back to his lover, their newborn child still nestled safely in the wizard's arms. Hilda lay motionless on the birthing bed the midwives created earlier in her labor. The only evidence of any life within the former lady of Lindblum was the sporadic breathing she huffed hoarsely. Hilda's once glowing face was now a deathly pale, a cold sweat dripping down her forehead and cheeks. Her silky hair clung to her white facial features, it's incredible sheen long gone. Her sharp green eyes were shut tight in a sleep spell, a desperate measure to heal her worn body.

Little Wesley survived unscathed. One frightened question remained however: 

Would his dear mother survive also?

More tears began to flow down the stoic mage's face. This was his fate, it seemed. His punishment for his past crimes. He was to watch the only woman to give him a chance, to truely love him, die. No matter how much he repented, no matter how much he prayed to the eidolons of Gaia, they felt it fit to take Hilda away and leave him to raise two children on his own. How foolish. To think the eidolons would answer any of his prayers. Kuja once tried to steal them for his own power.

The scared sorcerer caught a glimpse of blue locks and glanced down to see Eiko staring at her adoptive mother. The little summoner must have run past the midwives, who tried to prevent her from seeing her mother in such a state. 

"Is she better yet?"

"It does not seem so," came his silent reply.

Eiko rested her small hand on Kuja's arm sleeve. "You said that potion would help." She was not sending an accusation, only mouthing a concern.

Her new father sighed. When Hilda's complications first arose, Kuja quickly made his lover drink a spicy liquid comprived of herbs and "aqua ardens", or water that burns, a strong alcohol. The mixture was meant to detoxify her system, but only time would tell if it's healing properties would prove effictive. "I said it should help, Eiko."

Hilda's adopted daughter from Madain Sari now turned her sorrowful gaze to the wizard. "I'm not mad at you, Kuja. I'm really not, but I want both you and mother." Kuja only recently accepted the fact that the chances were strong he was going to be a single father of two children. The first time Hilda left, it was own fault, he knew that. But maybe this was his fault too. If he hadn't expressed his love to the golden sorceress through physical means on a frequent basis, she wouldn't have conceived. If she hadn't conceived than she wouldn't have given birth only to suffer childbed fever. 

But then ... he wouldn't have this handsome baby boy in his arms. 

But Hilda ...Kuja had no desire to live a life without Hilda. 

Kuja knelt down to face the blue-haired summoner, Wesley sleeping through it all. "Eiko, I desire that too. Your mother saved my soul."

"Tell me she's not going to die!" Eiko shrieked, stamping her feet into the marble flooring.

Unfortunately, he held no answer. 

Wesley started to squirm, hungry for his first meal. His tiny whimpers and cries were enough to spark his exhausted mother into opening her eyes, their emerald hue fogged with fatigue and fever. "...Kuja." Her voice was husky with illness, but it was there.

"Hilda!" Kuja rushed to her side, thankful to see his lover awake. Planting a tender kiss to her forehead, a look of surprise graced his face. She felt cooler to the touch, still warmer than normal, but noticeably cooler than before. Thank Bahamut! Her fever was dropping! "Eiko, get the midwife," Kuja instructed, a feeling of cautious relief spreading through him.

Eiko eagerly did as she was told, nodding once before running out of the room. 

"Our son is beautiful," Hilda said.Her voice was still a hoarse whisper as she motioned her arms to hold the newborn boy and bring him to her full breasts, swollen with milk. 

"You are beautiful," Kuja countered, gently giving Wesley to his awakening mother. As the silver mage did so, the midwife tore through the doors and rushed to the blond woman quietly beginning to nurse the hungry child. Wesley softly suckled the milky elixer, sighing a contented breath.

The midwife smiled out of sheer relief and quickly walked to Hilda's side. "My lady, you gave us quite a scare!" Her tone almost sounded like a hen scolding her chicks, but the undertone was sweet and gentle. This particular midwife trained in Lindblum and assisted at the births of a distant cousin of the regent's. "Your sorcerer is right, the fever is down," she said, resting her palm on Hilda's forehead. "If he may, I would like to examine you in private."

Kuja nodded his acqueiscence, not quite sure if he could handlet he crimson sight of blood anymore.The lord of Ipsen's exited the room after giving his golden lady and heir a kiss to their cheeks. Strange, his strong arms felt empty without Wesley in them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiko had been listening to her silver-haired father giving instructions on how to make divine water in his study, when the midwife entered with a small smile on her elderly face. The man and little girl looked up and hoped to hear good news.

"Lady Hilda is well, but still weak. I would recommend keeping her on bedrest for a couple of weeks, just to be sure."

Eiko looked back and forth between Kuja and the Lindblum midwife. "What does the bedrest entail?" she heard the wizard ask.

"She may sit up to nurse and get up only to bathe or to relieve herself." The instructions were clear. Hilda needed to take it easy for a couple of weeks to make sure that her body would recover properly and fully. Kuja's potion did it's job, but the rest of her recovery would have to come from gentle cure spells and much deserved sleep.

Another question entered Kuja's mind. It may be a selfish question, but it was one he desired an answer to. "Will Hilda be able to bear more children?"

A long sigh escaped the midwife's nostrils. What was it with men and having children? Were they so desperate to achieve a legacy? "She should, but I would not do so right away. You should make good use of the contraceptive herbs for a few years, at least."

"May we see her then?"

"You may."

When Kuja and Eiko entered the bedroom where Hilda gave birth, a sight nearly deserving of the silver wizard collapsing to his knees to praise Shiva sat still. Hilda was sitting upright with a tired grin across her face. In her lap was a sleeping Wesley, his stomach full of the nutritious milk nature designed for him. "Mother!" Eiko ran to the bed where clean sheets now lay. "Mother, you're okay!"

The new mother chuckled lightly and leaned down to kiss her summoning daughter. "I'll be fine, now."

Kuja grinned as well. No more cautious relief this time. Only pure joy and love flowed from his changed heart. "You have my apologies, Hilda," he murmered while taking her hand in his. "You did not deserve to suffer like that."

The golden sorceress stroked sleeping Wesley's soft cheeks. "It was worth it though. 

"For you three, it was worth it."

Eiko smiled with child-like innocence. She had been scared after the birth of her little brother, for all of those visions of a happy family had been in dire jeapardy, but no longer. The summoner from Madain Sari stared at her family, silently agreeing that it had been worth it. Being angry at Cid for betraying Hilda, being angry at Kuja for his past deeds, then falling in love with her beloved mother, but for whatever reason, maybe it was supposed to happen that way. No family is perfect after all. Everyone has their unspeakable past and faults. 

And to think, that all of this happened because of the lustfilled and tantric ways of a silver mage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mystic: Oh, come on! Did you guys really think I was going to let Hilda die? No, way. But isn't Wesley just too cute for words? Think about it, a golden haired boy with sharp eyes. Think of a young Cary Elwes from The Princess Bride or Lady Jane. (Mystic fans herself to keep from fainting) Anyway, thank you guys so much for all your support and reviews. To be honest, this fic was not my best, but your kind words kept me going. And I am not done with the Kuja/Hilda pairing. I'll be writing some more with these two for sure that probably won't tie in to this fic. Thank y'all so much! Hugs and kisses all around!**


End file.
